¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanos, pero claro como todos ellos deben crecer, ¿Que pasara si se desean el uno al otro como con nadie? y ese deseo no es solo eso, y si es AMOR, ¿que pasara? ¿sus padres lo aceptaran? A ellos eso les importara... INCESTO
1. PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 1: MI PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION**

**POV. BELLA**

**Nuestra historia comienza asi...**Tenia tan solo 13 años, me levante de mi cama, estaba tan comoda pero la alarma sono y me tenia que levantar para ir a la escuela, mis papas Esme y Carlisle estaban a tres habitacion, seguro ya despiertos y mi hermano mayor Edward a una habitacion en la que esta enfrente de mi, ademas que habia tres habitaciones para huespedes, mis papas nos contaron que soñaron con tener uno a dos hijos mas a parte de nosotros pero mama ya no pudo embarazarse y eso los entristecio al principio, pero despues se alegraron de tener dos hijos: edward y yo.

Tenia dos primo solamente, pues papa no tiene hermanos y mama solo tiene una hermana, ella tiene dos hijos con los cuales nos llevamos muy bien: Emmett y Alice, los cuatro, mis primos Edward y yo vamos a la misma escuela pero Edward y Emmett son mayores, Emmett tiene 15, Edward 14 y Alice 13 al igual que yo.

Hoy tenia una prueba de Educacion Fisica que valdria nuestra calificacion final del bimestre, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no era nada buena en eso, la verdad el deporte no se me daba nada; elegi ponerme unos jeans y una blusa limon sueltita, me vi en el espejo, ciertamente no era muy linda, habia chicas las cuales resaltaban simplemente por ser bonitas, mi hermano tuvo una novia cuando el tenia 8 años, su novia se llamba Tanya, la verdad era una engreida y una pesada, no la soportaba, un dia que vino a la casa le tire una botella de agua en la cara y Edward y yo nos reimos porque ella se enojo mucho y salio corriendo...

"¿Puedo pasar?" se escuchaba la voz de mama al otro lado de la puerta

"Claro que si mama, adelante" le dije cepillando mi cabello aun mojado

"Lista para esa prueba de Deportes amor?" pregunto mama sentandose en la cama, yo me sente junto a ella

"Claro que no, no se si pasare, tal vez repruebe mami" conteste muy asustada y a la vez nerviosa,

"Claro que no importara mi amor, lo intentaremos hasta que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

"Si mami, gracias" la verdad no me avergonzaba de decirle mami a mi mama, pues en verdad la queria muchisimo...

"Ok amor, ire a hacer el desayuno, Edward ya esta abajo"

"Ok te veo abajo, te amo mama"

"Yo te amo mas muñeca" y salio de la habitacion, estaba enfuruñada conmigo, ¿porque diablos no herede los genes de mi hermano? el es..."guapo" o al menos eso podemos decir a comparacion mia, inteligente eso extremadamente, y claro es genial en todo, y todo claro quiere decir deporte, en cualquier deporte gana.

Sali de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras, la verdad teniamos muchisimo $dinero$ pues papa era el mejor doctor del condado, y vaya que habia competencia, viviamos en una enorme casa, como ya dije con varias habitaciones, cada habitacion tenia su baño, y abajo habia otro...

Me sente en el sofa que estaba vacio tenia muchisimo sueño, despertarme temprano era una de esas cosas que mas odiaba de ir a la escuela era despertarme temprano; me acoste en el sillon mas grande, tenia mi cabello suelto, cerre mis ojos y poco a poco se fueron cerrando...

_*******__**¿QUE LES PARECIO? LES GUSTA? ALGUIEN TIENE UNA DUDA? ESTA CONFUSO EL CAPI? ESTA BUENO? ESTA MALO? DIGANME... PUES BUENO, AQUI EL PRIMER CAPIII Y TAMBIEN EL MAS PEQUEÑO, PORQUE COMO YA DIJO BELLA ES UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION, ESTOY EMOCIONADISISISISIMA CON EL FIC, ES MI SEGUNDO, DEJEN UN REVIEW AL MENOS PORFAVOR... LA VERDAD ESTOY PERO BIEN ILUSIONADA CON LA IDEA... **__********_


	2. ¿QUE SIENTO?

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿QUE SIENTO?**

**POV. EDWARD**

****Estaba muy cansado, odiaba madrugar, cuando termine de arreglarme baje hacia la cocina, algo que me encantaba era ayudar a mi mama a hacer jugo, eso me hacia sentirme "Util" de algun modo, lo hacia desde los cuatro años y aun me divertia con eso, entre a la cocina, mama no estaba, pero cinco minutos despues llego...

"Hola otra vez amor" dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

"Hola mami" le dije abrazandola "¿podemos hacer jugo?"

"claro bebe" respondio entusiasma,

No tardamos mas de cinco minutos en terminar el jugo, ahora mama terminaria de hacer el desayuno, yo estaba aburrido asi que decidi ir a ver algo por television, comenze a caminar hacia la sala, y ella, mi hermana menor estaba ahi acostada en un sillon, Bella llevaba su cabello suelto, estaba creciendo y madurando, eso se notaba, comenzaba a hacerse mujer mi pequeña hermana,

Entonces me percate de algo cuando camine hacia ella, ella tenia la costumbre de moverse mucho mientras duerme y eso hizo que su blusa se moviera, dejando ver parte de brazier, era color negro, pequeño, me senti extraño al verla asi, con sus ojos cerrados y dejando una vista muy...

No sabia que hacer, de hecho no podia hacer nada mas que quedarme viendola, ¿Porque? Ni yo tengo idea... aun dormia, se giro hacia el otro lado, quitando esa perfecta vista que tenia, no se porque me habia sentido asi, no tenia ni idea, pero se que estaba mal estarle viendo el brazier y los pechos a tu hermana mientras duerme,, pero... me gusto lo que senti...

"EDWARD" grito mama fuertemente desde la cocina

Camine hacia la cocina

"mande mama?"

"podrias hablarle a tu papa y a Bella? el desayuno esta listo" contesto colacondo hot cakes en los platos

"claro mami" subi las escaleras corriendo, toque la puerta de la habitacion de papa, resivi un "pase" entre y mi papa estaba poniendose su corbata...

"hola" le dije

"hola hijo" dijo muy feliz

"el desayuno esta listo" le dije confundido

"muchas gracias hijo, bajo ahora, te pasa algo?" me pregunto preocupado

"mm no, ¿por que?"

"te noto diferente" dijo casualmente

"oh, bueno ire abajo"

Baje corriendo mas rapido de lo normal las escaleras, queria estar cerca de Bella, mi hermana,

Ella aun estaba dormida, pero esta vez estaba girada de modo que la pudiera ver, una de sus manos tocaba su pierna, fue otra cosa que me hizo sentirme tambien muy extraño, me agache junto a ella

"Despierta" le dije observandola

No desperto, se me ocurrio que si la movia poquito despertaria...

Puse mi mano en su espalda baja, tengo que decir que me encanto hacer eso, y la frote suavemente,

"Despierta" le dije otra vez ya no frotando su espalda baja si no acariciandola, pues su blusa se habia levantado de ahi, y su piel me daba una sensacion que me comenzo a encantar, era caliente, era dulce, era perfecto...

Ella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y temo decir que la verdad eso me entristecio, retire mi mano rapidamente antes de que me descubriera, ¿Porque me entristecio? Porque me encanto acariciar la espalda baja de Bella, ¿Por que me encanto acariciar la espalda baja de Bella? Eso no lo se...

"Buenos dias" dijo con voz dulce

"Buenos dias" le conteste

Ella aun estaba adormilada...

"Idiota" dijo enojada golpeandome el hombro

"que hice?" pregunte temiendo que se diera cuenta de que la acaricie

"me despertaste"

El desayuno paso sin mas contratiempos, aburrido, como siempre, no, no como siempre, ahora no podia despegar mi vista de mi hermana menor...

:::: :::::: ::::

"El profesor Town no asistira el dia de hoy, son libres de irse a casa, o quedarse en la escuela" dijo la directora entrando a mi salon,

Todos salimos, claro todos se fueron a casa, ese era un lujo que yo no podia permitirme, pues tengo que esperar a Bella para irnos a casa juntos, no quedaba muy lejos, de hecho eran solo 15 minutos, pasando por una calle con muchas tiendas, dentistas, tiendas de ropa, supermercados y esas cosas...

Papa nos iba a dejar en las mañanas...

Clase de deportes, pense rapidamente, hoy mi hermana tenia una clase "importante" segun nos dijo ayer en la cena, esa era la unica clase a la cual podiamos entrar a ver, fui corriendo hacia el gimnasio, entre el entrenador daba vueltas por toda la cancha, no habia nadie mas, me sente en la primera fila...

De pronto algunos chicos y chicas salieron de los vestidores y comenzaron a llenar la cancha...

Asi de pronto salio ella, mi dulce hermana menor... con unos pequeños shorts que dejaban ver sus perfectas piernas, y una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, se transparentaba su brazier color negro que YO ya habia podido admirar en la mañana...

Venia asustada, con la cabeza baja, para tener 13 años era muy madura, o al menos eso pensaba yo de ella, mis primos hoy no los habia visto a exepcion de en el almuerzo, y en esta clase Alice no la compartia con Bella...

Ella no se dio cuenta de mi prescencia, comenzaron con atletismo, carreras, mi dulce hermana perdio, despues fue futbool, casi no participo, y al final era voleibol, dividieron, primero jugaron los chicos, la mitad contra la mitad, y despues las chicas, la mitad contra la mitad... a Bella le lanzaron el balon pero no le pego asi que se callo y se fue rodando hacia la parte que tenia frente a mi, Bella camino hacia el balon y se agacho para recogerlo, dejandome de vista, un pequeño trasero, el de una niña simplemente, mi pequeña hermana...

La clase de deportes termino rapidamente, todos fueron a vestidores, se cambiaron y regresaron rapidamente a la cancha, pues el maestro diria quien paso y quien no...

El entrenador dijo que esta vez seria bueno y pasaria a todos, pero algunos vendrian el sabado a correr por el patio central... y claro una de esos alumnos era mi dulce hermana...

"Pueden irse" dijo el entrenador

Bella comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, no me habia visto, yo camine hacia ella,

"Buu" le grite

Se asusto

"Que haces aqui?" pregunto sorprendida y asustada

"No tuve clase" conteste

"oh" fue todo lo que ella pudo decir...

**_****_****_¿QUE? LES GUSTO? EN ESTE CAPI EDWARD COMIENZA A SENTIRSE ATRAIDO POR BELLA, RECORDEMOS QUE SOLO TIENE 14 AÑOS, ASI QUE SUS HORMONAS DE ADOLESCENTE ESTA AL ROJO VIVO_****_****_**

**_dejen sus reviews..._**


	3. CAPI 3: BOXER

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 3: ACTITUD**

**POV. BELLA**

Quince años...

Nuestra historia sigue asi...

Ya tenia 15 años! pueden creerlo? Pues asi paso, sin mas contratiempos, nada "importante" habia pasado, NADA, nada importante mas que caidas y caidas... Oh por Dios olvide mencionar que repobre un año de Deportes, y tuve que ir todos los sabados del año, bueno, durante cinco meses, fue simplemente horrible!

Hoy teniamos una fiesta en casa de mi prima Alice, estaba muy feliz porque era la primer fiesta a la que iria, me ilusionaba bastante la idea, abri mi closet y saque el vestido que habia escogido con Alice hace una semana cuando fui de compras...

**FLASHBACK**

-Bella vamonos, -me decia Alice jalando mi mano

-ya esperame, no puedo correr tan rapido -le decia mientras caminaba por el pasillo

-pues apurate, oh espera entremos a esa tienda -giro y camino hacia esa tienda, yo la segui

Habia miles de vestidos colgados por todas partes, eran preciosos todos.

-mira este -señalaba Alice -oh no espera mira este -camianaba de un lugar a otro, yo solo la seguia

-BELLA ESTE ES PERFECTO PARA TI -grito mientras tomaba un precioso vestido y lo ponia encima de mi,

-Alice no crees que es muy... digamos corto? -preguntaba la verdad lo era...

-claro que no tonta, se te vera genial, -puso su carita de perrito

-esta bien, me lo pondre

Alice comenzo a dar saltitos

-no te arrepentiras -decia contenta

-como digas prima mia -le decia tomando el vestido

-ahora los zapatos...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

****El vestido era como rojo anaranjado, era muy corto para ser para mi y tenia un escote en forma de corazon por la parte de adelante y otro en la espalda, me lo puse con trabajo ya que no me gustaba del todo, me puse unos tacones verdes, unas pulsera del mismo color que los tacones, y cepille mi cabello... lo planche ya que lo tenia como que ondulado, me puse polvo, rimel, gloss y sombras verdes en los ojos, la verdad quede muy biiien, por primera vez me sentia bonita, y eso me gustaba... sali de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras-

"Estas hermosa cariño" dijo mama observandome cuando ya estaba en la sala, papa estaba trabajando a esta hora...

"Gracias mami, es mi primera fiesta quiero lucir bien" le decia honestamente

"Y luces bellisima mi amor, te amo cariño" dijo mama antes de abrazarme

"Gracias mami, yo tambien te amo"

"Aunque debo decir que tanto escote no me gusta"

"Creeme a mi tampoco" le decia mientras reiamos, entonces se escucho una cansionsita, era un celular que vibraba en la mesa

"El celular de Edward" le dije tomandolo entre mis manos

"Llevaselo cariño tal vez sea importante" dijo mama preocupada

"Si mami eso hare" subi las escaleras con el celular entre mis manos, dejo de sonar, pero al minutos volvio a sonar, camine hasta la habitacion de mi hermano, abri la puerta y...

WAW, no podia moverme de donde estaba y eso no me gustaba, el estaba ahi parado solo en boxer mientras veia las playeras que estaban sobre su cama, algo dentro de mi se removio... el giro y me vio sorprendido...

"OH lo siento" dije sonrojada y saliendo de la habitacion deprima dejando el celular en su mesita junto a la puerta

Me fui corriendo a mi habitacion, entre y cerre la puerta con seguro, no se porque me sentia asi tan de pronto, debo admitir que ver a mi hermano en boxer es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida, ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ESO ESTA MAL, yo no debo hacer eso...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir rapidamente de mis ojos y eso no me gustaba, menos mal que me puse maquilla anti agua o no se que habia dicho Alice sobre el nombre de ese maquillaje... yo no se de esoo...

Mi hermano...

NO BELLA NO DEBES SENTIR ESO, ES **TU **HERMANO Y ESTA MAL...

Alguien toco mi puerta,

-Belli abreme por favor -era mi hermano

Yo llore mas y no respondii...

-BELLI VAMOS SOLO ABRE LA PUERTA ¿SI? -se escuchaba angustiado

Las lagrimas simplemente no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, me sentia "sucia" por sentirme asi, sentia mojada mis brajas, ya no queria ni pensar por que...

"Princessa abreme" gritaba Edward detras de la puerta

Como media hora llevaba Edward diciendo que abriera, cuando me senti mejor cepille mi cabelo, limpie mi rostro y puse muy poquito polvo en mi rostro...

Camine hacia la puerta, la abri y ahi estaba el con un pantalon negro y una blusa limon, me abrazo, nos sentamos en la cama y me seguia abrazando, mientras unas lagrimas corrian por mi cara...

"per..don" dije con dificultad "no sabia...que.. oh, perdon" temia que no me perdonara eso...

"Ya princessa, esta bien" decia acariiciando mi espalda suavemente

"vamonos" dije poniendome de pie

"Te sientes bien?" pregunto angustiado

"Si"

Me tomo la mano y bajamos a la sala, mama ya no estaba,

"Y mama?" le pregunte

"iba a ir a comer con sus amigas, es viernes recuerdas?" todos los viernes se iba a comer con su club de amigas

"oh es cierto" no lo recordaba,

Apague la television que estaba ya encendida, despues de que deje el control en la mesa, **EL **puso su mano sobre mi cintura, la acaricio y despues la dejo ahi mientras caminabamos tomadas de la mano, claro el con su otra mano, debo decir que era fascinante tener su mano sobre mi...

Caminamos asi hasta llegar al auto que estaba en el garage, me abrio la puerta del copiloto de su hermoso volvo, acaricio mi brazo derecho y deposito un beso ahi, me regalo una sonrisa torcida y cerro la puerta, suspire, era genial eso, cuando deposito el beso en mi brazo sentia que queria que hicera eso pero en todo mi cuepro no solo ahi...

Se subio al auto,

"Me gusta ese vestido" dijo viendome

"mm.. gracias" dije sonrojandome

"luces linda con ese sonrojo"

Claro me sonroje mas...

**_**** _****_OHHH GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYEDO EL FIC, EN VERDAD LO APRECIO BASTANTEEEE! =) =) AQUI OTRO CAPII, EN ESTE, BELLA YA COMIENZA A SENTIRSE "EXTRAÑA" CERCA DE EDWARD, Y EL YA LE COMEINZA A DEMOSTRAR LO QUE SIENTE _****_****_**

**_BELLA ACEPTARA ESOS SENTIMIENTOS?_**


	4. CAPI 4: PARTY

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?  
CAPITULO 4: PARTY**

**POV. EDWARD**

Despues de tomar un rico baño sali, me puse unos boxers muy pequeñitos, blancos, se transparentaban, saque dos playeras una era limon y otra azul, no sabia que ponerme, estaba examinando cual se veria mejor, llevaba varios minutos asi, cuando gire vi que habia alguien ahi, pero no cualquier "alguien" si no la persona mas perfecta de este jodido mundo, me miraba cuando se dio cuenta de qu ela habia visto salio corriendo, tome mi pantalon, me puse la playera y los zapatos en tiempo record, sali corriendo hacia la habitacion de mi pequeña, estube tocando un muy buen rato, hasta que abrieron entre a la habitacion de mi pequeña, la abraze...

Traia un muy pequeño vestido que hacia que se marcaran sus torneadas y perfectas piernas, ademas su vestidito tenia un gran escote en forma de corazon que dejaba ver algo de sus pechos, que ya habian crecido demasiado a comparacion de aquel dia que los vi en el sillon, sii, todo slos dias los veia por encima de su ropita, siempre mas grandes... mi sueño no era ser el presidente de los estados unidos o una super estrella, mi sueño era quitarle el brazier a mi dulce hermana y meterme sus pechos a mi boca, ese era mi sueñooo... el cual yo creo nunca se haria realidad, de solo imaginarmela ahi tan debil mientras los introduzco en mi boca, a ella chupando a mi amigo me endurezi, por eso me sente con ella en la cama, para que no se diera cuenta de la enorme ereccion que me habia hecho, y crecio mas cuando vi ese perfecto escote en su espalda...

"per..don" dijo llorando "no sabia...que.. oh, perdon"

"Ya princessa, esta bien" ella tenia su cara en mi pecho dejando a mi vista ese escote, comenze a acariciarle su perfecta espalda, me moria por lamirla...

"vamonos" se puso de pie..

Bamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas...

Bella se pregunto porque no estaba mama, le recorde que era viernes y que salia con sus amigas, apago la television despues de que dejo el control en la mesita yo puse mi mano en su cintura, ya no podia tenerla asi de cerca y sin sentirla, comenze a acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo, suavemente, era una sensacion perfecta, cerro los ojos, ls abrio cuando deje de acariciarla, pero aun ais no retire mi mano de ahi, con mi otra mano le tome la suya, y salimos entrelazados hacia el garaje, le abri la puerta del copiloto, ella se subio, acaricie su mano derecha con mis dedos, la acariciaba dulcemente, ella se tenso al principio despues se relajo, estuve un tiempo asi, despues me acerque a su brazo y le deposite un beso en el, ella sonrio inconsientemente, me subi a mi lugar...

"Me gusta ese vestido" dije observando su enorme escote

"Gracias" dijo mientras se sonrojaba

"Luces linda con ese sonrojo" le dije viendola..

"A mama no le gusta mucho este vestido" dijo tiernamente

"Porque?" pregunte ya estabamos rumbo a casa de nuestra prima

"Por los escotes" dijo sonrojandose

Rei un poco

"Eso es lo que mas me gusta" le dije coquetamente...

Como ella sonrio ante mii comentario puse mi mano derecha sobre su pierna izquierda, ella observo mi mano y despues sonrio...

"Tonto" dijo riendo

En todo el camino yo no quite mi mano de su pierna, al parecer le gustaba...

Cuando llegamos ya habia muchos autos y estaba obscuri pues ya era de noche, sali del auto y le abri la puerta a mi dulce hermana, me senti vacio cuando retire mi mano de su pierna... la ayude a bajar, cerre la puerta del auto, ella entrelazo mi mano con la suya, y caminamos asi hacia la casa de mi prima que estaba a una calle nos tuvimos que estacionar lejos porque ya no habia lugar...

Habia luces de colores dentro, humo, estaba algo obscuro pero eso sii lleno de gente, claro mis tio sno estaban, en cuanto entramos separamos nuestras manos, pero yo aun asi no podia quitar la vista de sus muslos y sus pechos,

"Vayamos con Alice" dijo cerca de mi,

"Aja" conteste

"oh, el regalo lo dejamos en la cajuela, vamos por el?" pregunto con una cara que no supe descifrar

"amm, mas alrato" le dije

"ok" sonrio

Caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro hacia donde Alice bailaba con su novio Emmett

"Happy Birthday" grito Bella

"Belli" la abrazo, "te pusiste el vestido"

"Aja" contesto sonriente

"EDWARD" grito mi pequeña prima

"duende, feliz cumpleaños" la abraze pero no senti ni la mitad de lo que siento cuando abrazo a Bella...

"Gracias niños"

"Jasper" saludo Bella al novio de mi prima

"bella" la abrazo rapidamente pero eso me enfurecio...

"jasper" le dije tratando de esconder mi enojo

"Edward que gusto" dijo amablemente

"bien, vamos por algo de beber" dijo Alice, caminamos hacia la barra de bebidas, tomamos una cerveza cada quien mientras platicabamos...

A la segunda cerveza Bella se acerco a mi oido, ella solo habia tomado una por eso estaba normal,nada ebria, yo tampoco lo estaba yo me "emborrachaba" con mas de cinco,

"Vamos por el regalo" me dijo

"Claro" me levante de mi silla

"Bien enseguidaa regresamos" dijo Bella

"A donde...?" pregunto Emmett que habia llegado de pronto

"por el regalo" conteste "esta en la cajuela"

"NO tienen porque..." decia Alice "bueno si, pero mas alrato" reimos por su comentario

"Iremos ahora" dijo Bella "Ya llevamos tres horas aqui"

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida fue algo dificil por que habia muchas personas bailando, cuando logramos salir cerramos la puerta a nuestro paso,

Puse mi mano en la pierna de Bella la acaricie suvamente y despues le tome la mano, ella solo sonrio... caminamos hacia el auto, oprimi el botoncito de cajuela con mi llave y se abrio, Bella se acerco a la cajuela y se estiro para tomar la caja rosa que estaba hasta atras... mientras se estiraba su vestido se levanto notablemente, que dejo ver sus bragas rojas, ella con su mano se bajo el vestido pero era demasiado tarde ya la habia visto..

"lo tengo" dijo con la caja de regalo entre sus manos

"mUY bien" le dije mientras me acercaba considerablemente a ella

Ella rio nerviosamente...

Puse mi mano en su trasero, habia soñado con esto... pero temi que se enojara

"Te molesta?" le pregunte coquetamente,

"Que?" pregunto ella

"esto" y comenze a acariciar su trasero, su dulce y suave trasero...

Cerro sus ojos, y se recargo en la cajuela...

Me detuve...

Ella abrio los ojos...

"entonces.. te molesta?" le pregunte

"la verdad no, pero... se que esta mal" dijo bajando la cabeza

"vamos a la fiesta" le dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara

"aja" dijo tristemente

"que ocurre?" le pregunte preocupado...

"nada" dijo aun con la cabeza gacha

Le tome la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo...

"tonta" le dije, puse mis labrio sobre los de ella, al princiio no hizo nada despues me lo correspondio, comenzo sencillo, despues subio de nivel, puse una mano en su perfecto trasero y mi otra mano en su espalda baja, ella puso sus manos detras de mi cabeza... con mi lengua toque su labio inferioro pidiendo permiso para entrar, al mismo tiempo tocaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de mi hermana, queria explorarlo todo... me dio permiso de entrar, con mi lengua saboreaba cada rincon de su boca,, nuestras lenguas luchaban, le levante el vestido y puse mi mano en su perfecto trasero, gimio cuando sintio mi mano tocando sus bragas... nos separamos cuando fue necesario respirar pero yo yo no saque mi mano de ese perfecto lugar, en lugar de eso tocaba y tocaba mas, debia aprovechar este momento...

Mi boca deposito un beso en su cuello, y mi mano levanto mas el vestido dejandolo ya como blusa, no habia nadie en las calles y estaban a obscuras, su vestido que ahora tenia forma de blusa lo unico que hacia era estorbar, mi mano se poso abajito de uno de sus pechos, mientras nos comenzamos a besar con mas y mas pasion que antes...

"mm" gimio mientras se retiraba...

Se bajo el vestido, pense que tal vez se habia enoojado, y como no su hermano le habia subido el vestido para tocar mas...

Pero no, deseche esas ideas cuando sonrio...

"esta mal" dijo dulcemente mientras sonreia, no podia contestar...

"tengo quince y eres mi hermano" dijo con con una sonrisa aun mas grande...

"si hermanita" le puse una mano en su espalda baja y la acerque a mi...

Ella rio

"vamos a dejar el regalo" dijo, me dio un beso rapidoo en los labio y caminamos tomados de la mano, yo con un regalol...

ESTA MAL LO SE, ES MI HERMANITA MENOR, PERO... LA DESEO Y EL DESEO A VECES ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL CEREBROO...

_****** **__**OK, AQUI OTRO CAPI, ¿LES GUSTO? ¿SI? A MI SIII, BELLA AQUI LE COMIENZAA A GUSTAR EL PODER ESTAR CERCA DE EDWARD, Y PUES CLARO A EDWARD LE GUSTA SABER QUE SU HERMANA TAMBIEN SIENTE ESO POR EL, YA HASTA SE BESARON, PUES SIII, SI QUE VAN RAPIDO ESTOS CHICOS, SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA, UN BESIN, **__********_

_**by: K...azy=) **_


	5. Capi 5: hermanos de sangre

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 5: HERMANOS DE SANGRE  
**

**POV. BELLA**

Despues de dejar el regalo salimos rapidamente de la casa que aun estallaba de musica y parejas bailando, Edward tomo mi mano al salir, la verdad me habia encantado como me besaba y como me tocaba, aun que claro supiera que estaba mal, **muy mal, **pero no me importaba me habia sentido en la gloria mientras sus manos bajaban y subian por todas partes de mi cuerpo y sus labios no se separaba de la mia, caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, no podia enojarme con el porque lo que habia pasado yo lo habia permitido, y bueno no me puedo quejar fue lo mejor que he sentido en mis 15 años de edad... me abrio la puerta del auto, me subi y despues se subio el, arranco el auto, puso su mano sobre mi pierna otra vez, yo sonrei, asi con su mano sobre mi pierna llegamos hasta la casa, dejo el auto en el garaje, se bajo y abrio mi puerta tomo mi cintura y asi me bajo del auto, cerro de un portaso...

"a dormir mi pequeña hermana" dijo Edward

"si" lo bese tiernamente...

Caminamos hacia la casa cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta nos separamos las manos...

Todo estaba a obscuras

"mama y papan deber estar dormidos" dije pasando por la habitacion de ellos.

"tal vez hermanita" contesto el sonriente

"hasta mañana" dije cuando ya estaba afuera de mi habitacion

"adios dulce hermana mia" dijo el...

"adios hermanin" conteste

"te quiero" dijo puso sus manos detras de mi cintura y me beso tiernamente

"yo tambiien te quiero" conteste dandole otro beso

"te voy a extrañar" me dijo besando mi mejila

"ve a dormir mama o papa nos pueden ver" le dije preocupada

"que nos vean" contesto para colocarme en la pared y comenzar a besarme el cuello...

Gemi..

Estuvimos asi unos minutos, cuando me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era estar haciendo esto le dije que parara...

Mis piernas estaban enrolladas en su cintura...

"EDWARD YA, ESTA MAL, NOS PUEDEN VER" le dije tratandoo de bajarme, pero el no me dejo, abrio la puerta de mi habitacion y me puso en la cama,

"se que esta mal" dijo sentandose a mi lado "somos hermanos de sangre"

"si, ya se" me dolia muchisimo eso... hoy habia descubierto que sentia deseo por el, mucho deseo y necesidad pero somos hermanos y esta mal sentir eso...

"te digo algo?" me dijo algo sonrojado

"que" le pregunte sonriente

"te deseo como un loco"

Me rei un poco

"te digo algo?"

"si" contesto seguro

"hoy que te vi me di cuenta que ya no eres ese hermanin que yo recordaba, ya eres un hombre y te deseo mucho"

Levanto su cabeza...

"me deseas?" preguntoo sonriente y acercandose a mi peligrosamente

"mucho no tienes ni idea" le dije seximente

Gruño

"mmm..." me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, justo cuando lo iba a besar tocaron la puerta

"hola, mis amores estan bien?" era mama

"como les fue?" preguntaba ansiosa

"emm bien mama, estamos platicando" le conteste entrecortadamente

"bueno, entonces mañana me cuentan, los amo" al parecer se fue...

Esperamos unos minutos para estar seguros que se habia ido...

"bien, sera mejor que me valla" dijo Edward poniendose de pie...

"si, eso es mejor" le dijeaun sentada en la cama

"te puedo pedir un favor?" me pregunto acercandose a mi de nuevo

"si" le dije como tonta pues estaba hipnotizada con su aroma tan cerca de mi rostro

"ponte este tipo de vestidos mas seguido, son perfectos" dijo mientras ponia su mano debajo de mi vestido y acariciaba mi muslo, gemi, cuando saco su mano le sonrei

"te lo prometo hermano mio" le dije para besarlo apasionadamente, minutos despues nos separamos y el se fue...

Aun recordaba todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, los labios tan deliciosos de Edward, sus manos tocandome, era delicioso...

"entonces que?" pregunto Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos

"que?" le pregunte

"que si vamos a la playa, esta a tres horas y media y hace mucho calor, Emmett nos lleva va?

"aja" le conteste sin darle importancia

"bien le dire a Edward," subio corriendo las escaleras, yo solo me quede en el sillon pensando en la noche anterior

"ven les dije que hacia calor" decia Alice feliz mientras bajabamos del Jeep,

"si esta muy lindo,hace mucho que no vengo a la playa" le decia honestamente

"vamos a cambiarnos" alice me jalo a un baño, me entrego un diminuto bikini rojo iba a replicar pero pense que le gustaria a Edward, asi que me lo puse feliz, ella se puso un traje de baño completo

"y jas?" le pregunte caminando hacia los chicos

"llevo a Rose a comprar unas cosas" rose es lahermana de jasper, y jasper el novio de alice

"oh" conteste

Cuando llegamos a donde estaban los chicos sin camisa solo con un short que vendria siendo su traje de baño, me sente junto a Edward, me sonrio,

"bien, vamos al mar" dijo Alice feliz

"claro enana vamos" emmett le golpeo la cabeza dulcemente

"tarado"

"enana"

"imbecil" gritaba alice enojada

"enana"

"ash" alice se fue corriendo al mar,

"vienen?" pregunto emmett

"yo voy al rato" conteste

"tambien yo" dijo edward

Emmett se fue a donde estaba Alice, se habian ido muy lejos de nosotros y eso estaba bien,

"te pusiste eso para provocarme?" pregunto Edward mientras ponia su mano en mi pierna, estabamos en una playa lejos de casa, y no habia nadie que conocieramos a exepcion de nuestro primos que se peleaban en el agua...

"funciono?" le dije acercandome a el

"huy pues si" dijo viendo mis pechos,

Rei...

"quieres venir?" me pregunto poniendose de pie y extendiendo su mano

"a donde?" le pregunte coquetamente

" solo ven muñeca"

Llegamos a un baño publico que habia ahi, no era donde nos cambiamos era mas grande ese, entramos ahi... por suerte no habia nadie y cerramos la puerta

"te he dicho que te deseo como un psicopata?" pregunto tocando mis muslos

"no" dije sonriente

"no?"

"demuestramelo" le dije mientras me aventaba sobre el y lo besaba, nos besamos con tan ta pasion y necesidad, me urgia el mismo, me puso sobre el lavamanos y comenzo a quitarme la parte de arriba dle traje de baño, pero paro antes de que este se callera

"puedo?" pregunto refiriendose a quitarmelo

"soy tuya" le dije cerrando los ojos,

Me quito la parte de arriba del traje de baño, y comenzo a lamer mis pechos, los lamia dulcemente y con mucha pasion

_******perdon no habia actualizado, aqui esta el capi, las quiero ******_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	6. 6 DESCUBIERTOS?

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 6: DESCUBIERTOS?**

**POV. BELLA**

****Lamia mis pechos dulcemente,

Gimio fuertemente...

"No saben cuanto tiempo habia deseado esto" dijo con voz muy roca por la excitacion

"Tontin, ven aca" nos besamos de nuevo, pero tocaron la puerta

"bella? estas ahi?" era la voz de Alice

"amm si, salgo en cinco minutos" conteste nerviosa mientras Edward besaba tranquila y dulcemente mis pechos

"oh ok, y Edward?"

"ah no lo se" dije acariciando el cabello de este

"amm ok" y se fue

"cerca" dijo besando mi cuello

"hay que irnos, no es un lugar seguro" le dije poniendome de pie

"de acuerdo" me puso la parte de arriba de mi bikini,

"te he dicho que eres muy hermosa?" pregunto acorralandome en una esquina

Me sonroje

"gracias hermanin"

Beso mi cuello

"eres la mujer mas hermosa que haya conocido jamas, y la mas dulce" besoo mi mejilla " y la mas honesta, y la mas unica, eres perfecta pequeña" dijo para besarme otravez los labios

"gracias hermanin"

Me tomo la mano y la beso

"te voy a cuidar siempre" me dijo para despues abrazarme

"te quiero..."

Sali del baño primero para saber si Alice estaba ahi, estaba sentada en el lugar donde nos habiamos quedado, camine hacia ella

"hola" le dije sentandome

"hola?" dijo extrañada

"que? que pasa?" pregunte preocupada

"tienes los labios hinchados" dijo rascandose la nariz

"a? no" dije negando la cabeza,

Me sente a su lado

"sandwich?" pregunte sacando uno de la canasta

"si quieres" contesto como en otro munco, Emmett seguia revoloteando en el agua

Minutos despues llego Edward y se sento junto a mi, tomo un sandiwch y me sonrio, sonrisa que no se le paso de vista a Alice,

**POV. ALICE**

****Donde estaba Isabella? Donde estaba Edward? Por mas que los buscaba no los encontraba... mientras caminaba vi un baño y escuche un "gracias" de Bella, toque la puerta, seguro hablaba por telefono...

"Bella? estas ahi?" pregunte

"Amm si...salgo en cinco minutos" se escuchaba nerviosa

"amm ok"

Camine hacia nuestro lugar en la playa, me bebi mi botella de POWERED, despues tire el envase en una botella,

Tan solo siete minutos despues llego Bella, algo nerviosa,

"hola"

Se sento junto a mi

"hola" le dije mientras veia sus labios, estaban tan rojos e hinchados y claro que no soy tonta se que eso pasa cuando alguien esta besando a otra persona un buen rato y no muy dulcemente que digamos

"que? que pasa?" se habia dado cuenta que la observaba

"tienes los labios hinchados"

"a? no"

"sanwich?" dijo sacando uno

"si quieres" dije totalmente fuera de mi

Unos minutos despues llego Edward y se sento junto a Bella, tomo un sanwich y le sonrio a Bella de un modo que no supe descifrar, extrañamente el tambien traia los labios rojos e inchados...

EDWARD Y BELLA TIENEN LOS LABIOS INCHADOS?

LOS DOS?

EDWARD Y BELLA SE ESTABAN BESANDO?

No, claro que no Alice, no pienses estupideces, ellos son hermanos, no haria una cosa asi, verdad?

No a mi nunca me ha gustado Emmett ni un poquito, en cambio Jas es otra cosa, a el lo amo..

Le preguntare a Edward o a Bella que esta pasando, espero que alguien me diga que sucede, Alice Brandon nunca se queda con una duda...

NO SEÑOR..

OH MI DIOS TENGO QUE REGUNTAR AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

**_****_****_HOLI, COMO ESTAN? AYER LES PUBLIQUE UN CAPII, AQUI ESTA EL OTRO, UN ABRAZOOOOOTOTOOOOTE LAS QUIEROOO, CUENTENME QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA? Y QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE SUCEDIERA? UN BESIN CREO QUE MAÑANA O EL MIERCOLES PUBLICO_****_****_**

**_muhos opinan que:_**

**_- edward y bella no se separen_**

**_-que edward y bella no sean hermanos de sangre_**

**_QUE DICEN USTEDES? MANDEN SUS OPINIONES""""""""""""""""""""""_**

**_BY:_**

**_K...azy =)_**


	7. CAPI 7: PLACER EN EL AUTO

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 7:PLACER EN EL AUTO  
**

**POV. BELLA**

Nuestra tremenda historia sigue asi:

Despues de la fascinante tarde en la playa habia que regresar a casa, Alice muy rara debo decir y Emmett se fueron, o subi a mi habitacion estaba tan cansada, me puse un short amarillo y una blusa de tirantes, me acoste en mi cama y poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos, de pronto alguien estaba junto a mi

"cariño despierta" decia esa voz

Abri mis ojos y habia estaba...

"mama, ¿que pasa?" pregunte somnoliente

"tu papa y yo vamos a cenar, Edward no quiso ir, ¿tu quieres ir?" me pregunto

"mm no, yo tengo sueño"

"bueno amor, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"no" y volvi a cerrar mis ojitos

Me habia quedado tan profundamente dormido hasta que escuche un grito que provenia de la habitacion de Edward, me levante y camine hacia alla, no sabia si debia de abrir la puerta o no, entonces escuche otro grito

"HAAAA" grito Edward, reconoci su voz.

Abri la puerta lentamente y entre a su habitacion, fue tan ¿soprendente? lo que vi...

El estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama con su pene entre las manos, se esta masturbando, y hacia gemidos...

Cuando me vio rapidamente se puso sus boxer's, yo no me habia movido de mi lugar, estaba congelada, ver a tu hermano y al hombre que mas deseas masturbandose es... raro..

El estaba completamente desnudo antes de que se pusiera su boxer, se acerco a mi lentamente

"pe...pee.. " dije tartamudeando

"oh yo siento que hayas visto eso cariño" dijo abrazandome

Nos acostamos en la cama, el me estaba abrazando, habia sido algo muy fuerte ver eso,

"por..que lo hacias?" le pregunte cuando ya estaba mas tranquila

Se sonrojo un poco y me abrazo mas fuerte...

"dime" le dije tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

"no.." dije dulcemente al mismo tiempo negaba con su cabeza

"porque no bebe?" le pregunte acariciando cada parte de su rostro

"no" dijo tranquilamente

"porfavor ¿si?"

"mm, esta bien, solo no te enojes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"claro que no me enojare hermanin" le dije besando su nariz para que supiera que decia la verdad

Me pego a su pecho, haciendo imposible que viera su rostro,

"por ti, te recorde con tu precioso bikini y cuando estuvimos en el baño, me comenze a excitar, asi que lo hizee"

Sonrei un poco, saber que yo era esa mujer, la que hacia soñar a mi hermanin me hacia sentirme feliz, me comenze a alejar para ver su rostro, estaba avergonzado, comenze a acariciar sus mejillas...

"tontito" le dije dandole un beso rapido en sus labios

Rio un poquito...

"es la primera vez que lo haces cariño?" le pregunte besando su mejilla izquierda

Se sonrojo mas

"que pasa?" le dije acercandome a su pecho,

"no es la primera vez, de hecho me he masturbado desde hace mucho"

"oh" me aleje, me sentia triste, alguien habia excitado a mi hermanin antes de yo...

"que? ¿que sucede?" me pregunto asustado mientras se acercaba,

"quien?" pregunte refiriendome a quien habia hecho que mi hermanin se mastubara antes que yo...

"de que hablas?" pregunto tratando de acariciar mi mejilla

"quien te hizo sentirte asi antes de mi?" pregunte asustada por queerer saber la respuesta

"oh mi amor" sonrio "siempre haz sido tu, te acuerdas de aquella vez que tuviste examen de deportes? donde todos pasaron pero algunos tenian que ir los sabados?" le pregunte

"aja, es el unico examen en el que no he reprobado, tecnicamente" sonrio

"ese dia, traias unos dimutos shorts que hacian que tu trasero se marcara, no pude dormir de solo reocrdarte, fue la primera vez que lo hice, y lo he hecho muy seguido desde entnces, y solo tu me haz hecho sentir asi" dijo mientras señalaba su pene excitado a travez de su boxer

"tonto" le dije, lo bese dulcemente y me quede dormida profundamente sobre el pecho del hombre que mas deseo..

::: :::: :::

Desperte alegremente,el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, abri mis ojitos y vi al chico mas guapo del mundo...

Este me veia sonriendo

"buenos dias" dijo besando mi cabello

"hola" lo bese, pero el beso comenzo a subir de nivel, hasta llegara que ya no traia puesta mi blusa, entonces paramos

"sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar, hay escuela" dije mientras me ponia mi blusa

"de acuerdo" dijo besando mi cuello,

"y mama? no nos vio verdad?" pregunte austada

"claro que no, llegaron muy noche, no se han despertado" dije abrazandome

"ok"

"te veo abajo baby" me dijo antes de acariciar mi trasero

Rei...

"bueno.. claro que te vere abajo nene" le dije, el asintio con su cabeza y lamio mi labio inferior, despues beso dulcemente mis labios

Sali rapidamente de la recamara, pero antes me fije a los lados para ver que no viniera nadie...

Corri a mi cuarto, me di un baño y despues me puse mi ropa un vestido azul de verano y zapatillas limones, ademasme puse una diadema limon, despues me puse plovo, y mi gloss, baje corriendo las escaleras ya me queria encontrar con mi ed, me sente en el sillon

"hola cariño" dijo mama bajando las escaleras

"hola mami" salude feliz

"me quede dormida, desayunamos cereal?" pregunto

"aja" conteste alegre

"¿Como te fue en la cena?"

"bien, mama me enamora cada dia mas, lo amo tanto" me dijo muy alegre

"me alegro mama, hacen una pareja perfecta"

"gracias mi niña, se que tu tambien un dia encontraras a un hombre que e haga sentir la mujer mas especial del mundo" dijo suspirando "ire a hacer el desayuno"

Un hombre que me hiciera sentir la mujer mas especial del mundo, en el unico que podia pensar era en EDWARD, el es el hombre que me hace sentir especial cuando me toca, cuando me acaricia, cuando me besa...

"hola dulce hermana" dijo Edward besando mi mejilla,

No me habia dado cuenta que habia cerrado mis ojos, los abri

"oh hola" le conteste

"que te pasa?" me pregunto abrazandome

"nada" me sente en sus piernas y bese sus labios rapidamente, despues me levante y camine hacia la cocina donde estaba mama, tome mi cereal y el de Edward y lo lleve a la sala, los puse en la mesita

"cereal" dijo sonriente

"siii, siii" me sente junto a el,

Despues de terminar de desayunar nos fuimosa despedir de mama con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo luego de papa, que se habia quedado dormido pues hoy no iba a trabajar, nos fuimos al garaje y nos subimos al volvo, cuando me subi me beso la pierna izquierda primero y despues la pierna derecha, al final me beso los labios introduciendo su lengus dentro y despues subio a su lugar...

Cuando se subio levanto mi vestido que estaba hasta abajo de la rodilla, lo levanto hasta donde comienza mi pierna y puso su mano ahi, como ya se habia echo constumbre, pero esta vez era diferente pues no solo dejaba la mano ahi, si no que ahora me acariciaba, pero no caricias dulces si no caricias fuertes deseosas, estaba tan excitada que habia abierto mis piernas,

"AMM... ahhh..ahhhhhhh..HA" gritaba fuertemente

Edward estaba concentrado en dos cosas a la vez, en manejar y en excitarmen...

Me quite el cinturon y me gire de lado quedando mis piernas abiertas para Edward, me recargue en la puerta, toco mi parte intima por encima de mi tanga, eso me excito aun mas que abri mis piernas mas, todo el camino estubo acariciando mis piernas y mi parte intima y yo todo elcamino estube gritando de excitacion a veces gritaba el nombre de EDWARD otras veces solo gritaba "ahhh" eran las siete de la mañana asi que aun estaba obscuro y no se veia mucho, no habia autos, ya que estabamos en Forks y la mayoria preferia caminary los pocos autos que habian prefirian irse por la avenida... una calle antes de llegar Edward paro y me dijo que abriera los ojos, estaba tan mojada, los abri con dificultad

"baby tranquila ya vamos a llegar" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

"aja" dije aunen otro mundo, me gire y me baje el vestido... me recargue en mi asiento y cerre mis ojos recordando cada una de las caricias de Edward,

"ya llegamos cielo" me dijo Edward sentado junto a mi, ya habiamos llegado y nos habiamos estacionado y yo no me habia dado cuenta

"oh, ok" le dije bajando del carro y arreglando mi cabello

_******LES GUSTOOO? COMENTEN! BYE =) *****_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	8. Capi 8: COMPARTIENDO MANZANA

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPIULO 8:MANZANA COMPARTIDA**

**POV. BELLA**

Despues de bajarnos del auto Edward me abrazo fuertemente, habia pocos alumnos en la escuela, y un abrazo entre hermanos no era tan malo ¿cierto?...

"Me gusta que me acaricies" le dije sonriente despues de romper el abrazo

"Me gusta tocarte dulce hermana mia"

"No dejes de hacerlo hermanin" le dije hablando como niña chiiquita

"Claro que no, yo te tocare siempre que tu quieras princessa"

"Siempre querre" le dije honestamente, pues siempre me gustaria sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, seria algo dulce, apasionado, algo que me hace sentir feliz

"No cariño no siempre, algun dia te enamoraras de alguien y ya no querras que yo siga haciendo esto... dulce hermana mia cuando ya no quieras solo dimelo, no te preocupes por mi" me dijo abrazandome

"Yo siempre querre,, el problema es si tu quieres, si algun dia te enamoras de alguna tipa odiosa ya no me querras a mi" le dije bajando la cabeza

"No dulce hermana mia, nunca me enamorare de nadie, de acuerdo? yo siempre te deseare a ti y a nadie mas que a ti muñequita mia"

"De verdad?" pregunte ilusionada

"Claro, tu siempre seras la unica mujer de mi vida, siempre seras mia aunque seas de otro hombre" me dijo algo tiste

"Escucha idiotita soy solo tuya y de nadie mas" le dije besando sus mejillas y me fui corriendo a la escuela...

Este era el ultimo año de Edward en la preparatoria, despues el se iria a la Universidad y yo me quedaria aqui otro año mas, pues soy un año mas pequeña que el...

Corri a mi salon y entre a trabajar...

En el almuerzo otra vez vi a mi bebe, estaba sentado platicando alegremente con Emmett y Alice junto a Emmett, Alice veia la pared, estaba muy callada y seria, Alice estaba demasiado rara desde ayer en la playa...

Corri a la mesa, hablaria con Alice para saber que le pasaba, antes de que yo llegara llegaron Jasper y Rose, Alice sonrio y se sento mas cerca de Jasper mientras que Rose se sento junto a Emmett y lo beso,igual que Alice a Jasper, Edward se veia algo triste no entendia porque...

Me sente junto a el y sonrio estrechamente

"hola mi mujer" me dijo en voz muy baja en el odio

"HOla hermanin" le sonrei

Los demas terminaron su beso y pudimos comenzar a hablar animadamente...

Edward mordio de una manzana y la puso en su plato para beber agua, yo tome su manzana y la mordi, Edward se dio cuenta y sonrio... me la quito de las manos y la volvio a morder despues me la paso y yo la mordi justo donde el habia mordido hace unos segundos, se la volvi a pasar y justo cuuando el mordia Rosalie hablo

"GIUUU, asco, comparten manzana, eso es...asqueroso, ni siquiera los novios lo hacen" comento Rose

"callate" le dije mientras mordia de nuevo la manzana de Edward

"tienes una manzana ahi" señalo Jasper mi bandeja

"ya se" conteste enojada

"Ok, son raros mis primitos" comento Emmett

"tu tambien lo eres oso y asi te quiero" le dije tomandole la mano rapidamente

"aja, y eso me sorprende" dijo, todos reimos ante su comentario...

"tarado" le dije riendo

Edward se habia acabado ya su agua, asi que tomo mi botella y bebio de ella y despues me la regreso

"y tambien comparten el agua?" pregunto Rose extrañada

"que hermanitos tan raros" dijo Emmett

"oso silencio" le dije dandole un zape en la cabeza

Despues del delicioso almuerzo fui a clases y cuando ya habiamos salido camine hasta el estacionamiento donde ya estaba Edward de pie, sonrio cuando me vio y me abrio la puerta, yo le sonrei.

El se fue a su lugar y cerro la puerta, salimos del estacionamiento de la escuela, y fue ahi cuando levanto mi vestido y puso su mano ahi,

"ya es una costumbre" le dije mientras acariciaba su mano

"sii, tu piel es deliciosa" dijo acariciandola dulcemente

"gracias bebe" le dije sonriente

Paro el auto y se acerco a mi, me beso delicioso debo mencionar...

"gracias" le dije feliz

"cuando quieras" volvio a manejar

LLegamos a casa, entro al garaje y el me abrio mi puerta yo le sonreii..

"fue delicioso compartir manzana contigo" me dijo en el oido,

"siii muy delicioso" lo comenze a besar apasionadamente, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y el puso sus manos en mi trasero mientras me seguia besando, las piernas no nos respondian, nos sentamos en el piso, mis piernas estaban una a cada lado de su cintura mientras lo seguia besando, el me comenzo a besar el cuello cuando se escucharon voces, paramos, yo me puse de pie al igual que el...

De pronto aparecieron nuestros padres, nos sonrieron..

"hola mis niños vamos por comida" dijo mama feliz tomando la mano de papa

"vienen?" pregunto papa sonriente

"yo no" dije tome mi bolso y entre corriendo a la casa, estaba avergonzada, casi me encontraban mis papas besandome con mi hermano en el garaje... y no dulcemente

Me sente en el sofa, y me recoste,

"cariño ya se fueron" me dijo Edward en el oido

"oh casi nos cachan" le dije metiendo mi carita en su pecho.

"Ya muñequita, no nos encontraron y eso es lo genial" me dije besando mis labios

"siii tienes razon" le sonrei

"ire a hacer tarea" le dije subiendo las escaleras

"estas enojada?" pregunto abrazandome por la parte de atras...

"yo? mi amor claro que no" gire hacia el y lo comenze a besar, el beso comenzo a cambiar, ya era muy apasionado, yo estaba encima de el, mis piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura, comenzo a subir las escaleras y me llevo a su recamara...

Me recosto ahi y comenzo a besar mi cuello...

Me besaba tan genial, se despojo rapidamente de mi vestido, yo comenze a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cabello, le di un beso en los labios rapidamente y le quite su playera, luego su pantalon, el solo sonreia mientras lamia mi estomago, despues se quito su boxer, me sonreia tan abiertamente, despues comenzo a besar mi cuello y tambien mi cabello, entonces me quito mi brazier y mi tanga,

Comenzo a frotar mi sexo con su pene rapidamente de arriba abajo, ya no soportaba lo necesitaba..

"ya adentro ya" grite necesitada...

"ahora mismo"

Y justo cuando lo iba a hacer se escucho un grito en la parte de abajo

"A COMER" era mama

Nos levantamos rapidamente y cerramos la puerta, nos comenzamos a poner la ropa, estaba tan caliente al igual que el

"me dare un baño" dijo Edward sonriendo

"y yo"

Sonrei...

**_**** _****_QUE? LES GUSTO? ESTUVIERON A PUNTOOOOO, PERO LA HORA DE LA COMIDA ES SAGRADA, AQUI PODEMOS VER COMO ES QUE LA RELACION DE BELLA COMIENZA A EVOLUCIONAR, YA NO SOLO SIENTEN DESEO SI NO QUE COMIENZAN A SENTIR CARIÑO, CARIÑO QUE LUEGO SE CONVERTIRA EN AMOR, PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO, ALGUIEN TIEENE UNA IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPI QUE QUIERA COMPARTIR CONMIGO? BESIIITOS _****_****_**

**_BY:_**

**_K...azy =)_**


	9. HABLANDO DE UNIVERSIDADES

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 9:HABLANDO DE UNIVERSIDADES  
**

**POV. EDWARD**

**como continua la historia? pues asi... mira...**

Despues del baño con agua fria, me vesti demasiado rapido y baje corriendo las escaleras, mi hermana es simplemente hermosay sexi, debo mensionar que ademas es encantadora, cuando baje ella ya estaba ahi... sentada junto a nuestros padres

"A comer, traje comida china" me dijo mama señalandome un lugar junto a Bella

Me sonrio, me sente junto a ella, y frente a nosotros estaba papa... y mama...

La comida paso tan rapidamente, a veces acariciaba la pierna de mi hermana, simple, para que no gimiera, era tan facil hacerla gemir, con el mas minimo toque ya estaba gritando... y eso me encantaba de ella...

"Hay que hablar" dijo mama mientras caminaba hacia el sofa

Papa la siguio...

Bella y yo nos vimos, asustados de que se hayan dado cuenta de nuestros encuentros, nos sentamos juntos

"Bien... como saben este es el ultimo año de Edward en la preparatoria" comenzo papa

Nos relajamos, la convesacion seria de EDUCACION...

"aja" conteste nervioso

"Cuando mandaras la solicitud a Chicago?" pregunto papa viendome fijamente

"QUE? SE IRA?" pregunto Bella tristemente

La abraza

"oh vamos hermanita no me ire" le dije tranquilamente

"oh cariño, se que quieres mucho a tu hermano, y que quieres lo mejor para el, tranquila princesa estara bien" le dijo mama que se paro de su lugar y fue abrazar a Bella

"De.. acuerdo" dijo Bella enojada mientras se levantaba del sofa y caminaba hacia las escaleras,,,

"Hey, a donde vas?" le pregunte caminando hacia ella

"Es una conversacion tuya, tu viaje a Chicago" contesto enfadada

"No me ire" les dije a todos

"Como? Hace un año dijise que te querias ir, que pasa?" pregunto papa

"SI, pero ahora no, quiero estudiar en la universidad de Washington, es lo mejor, no me quiero alejar mucho, y mas porque en Chicago no conocere a nadie, no me gustaria tener que vivir solo, yo solo no me entiendo" dije, claro que esa no era la razon, la razon es que hace un año queria alejarme de mi hermana paraya no sentir lo que siento por ella, pero ahora es MIA, no la dejare sola, para que cualquiera la tome, no,,, ELLA ES MIA,

"Enserio?" pregunto mama feliz

"Totalmente" conteste

Mama corrio a abrazarme, ella nunco quiso que yo me fuera,

"Sera como tu quieras" dijo papa sonriendo,

"Gracias" conteste abrazandolo "y tu.. no me felicitaras tonta?" Bella aun seguia en las escaleras, pero ahora estaba feliz

"Claro idiota" bajo corriendo las escaleras y salto hacia mi, y yo la atrape, me abrazo fuertemente

"Es genial que no te vallas" contesto luego de un rato

"Lo se"

"Bueno hay que comenzar a hacer los tramites" dijo mama sonriente

"Asi mero" conteste feliz mientras ponia a mi pequeña y delgada hermana en el piso

Despues de la aburrida conversacion corri a la habitacion de Bella quien se habia ido a hacer tarea, entre sin tocar y la encontre sin blusa,

"OH" se sonrojo al verme, y como acto impulsivo se tapo con sus manos, cerre la puertay camine hacia ella

"No te tapes muñeca" le dije en el oido

"Me asustaste," dijo sonriente

"No te iras, verdad?" pregunto acariciando mi rostro

"No te voy a dejar" le conteste besandola caliente

Gimio y se separo..

"OH Edward" me abrazo "no te iras por mi?" pregunto sonriente

"Claro que no me ire, y tu eres la razon, ahora eres MIA, y no te pienso dejar" le dije mientras la cargaba y la ponia en la cama

"Es genial" dijo sonriente

"Te he dicho que eres extremadamente hermosa?" le pregunte acariciando sus senos

"NO" dijo cerraYdo sus ojos

"ERES MIA" le dije para besarla otra vez

Y SERA PARA SIEMPRE..." me dijo dandome un beso casto

_********__**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER NI ANTIER, ZORRY ENSERIO, QUELES PARECE ESTE CAPITULO? LES GUSTA? A MI LA VERDAD SIIII, MUCHO, CUANDO BELLA SE ENOJA PORQUE PIENSA QUE EDWARD LA DEJARA ES MI PARTE FAVORITA, NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA" **_

_**BY:**_

_**K... azy =)**_


	10. LAGRIMAS

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO: LAGRIMAS  
**

**POV. BELLA**

**SI ASI ES, ES LINDO ¿VERDAD? AUN ASI LOS PROBLEMAS SIEMPRE SURGEN.. PERO VERAS NUESTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR SIGUE ASI...**

Esa noche la pasamos juntos, no hicimos nada, mas que dormir, estaba tan contenta de estar cerca de el, era el segundo dia que despertabamos juntos..

"Buenos dias muñeca" me dijo Edward en el oido

"Hola Ed" le dije mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

"Me gusta despertar asi..." comento Edward besando mi cuello

"Claro, a mi tambien me encanta bebe " le dije cerrando los ojos

"Hay que despertarnos ya" me dijo tratando de pararse

"Hay escuela" dije abrazndolo por el cuello

"Si muñeca,"

"No te vayas nunca" le dije besandolo

Sonrio despues del beso

"No tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti" puso su mano en mi trasero y volvio besarme

"Mm, eres el mejor" le dije pegandome a su pecho

"Yel unico de tu vida" dijo en tono posesivo, sonrei por sus celos

"Y el unico en mi vida..."

Me bañe, me puse un short cafe, pues habia sol y una blusa naranja, baje las escaleras, mama estaba haciando el desayuno,

"Hola mami" la salude con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola corazon" dijo confusa

"Que pasa?" le pregunte ausstada

"Edward.. no.. no.. durmio en su habitacion, sabes si se escapo o algo asi?" me pregunto viendome fijamente

"Mama,claro que durmio en su habitacion, el es un chico genial, se porta bien y es educado" le dije pensando en el, me seenti rara al hablar de el,

"Claro que es un niño precioso, por eso lo amo" contesto mama feliz "Ustedes dos sn mi orgullo, son tan lindos, y amables" contesto a punto de llorar

"Mama..." le dije abrazandola

"En dos semanas, tu, ya cumples diesiciete años mi vida" dijo corespondiendome el abrazo

"Me habia olvidado de eso," rei

"Me gustaria mucho que Edward a trajera una novia a casa, ya es grande, maduro, esta creciendo, ¿conoces a alguna chica que este interesada en el, ¿porque no le comentas?" decia mama entusiasmada

"Bueno, conozco a una, pero no.. no podrian ser.. novios"dije refiriendome a mi, nosotros, nunca podriamos ser novios, ademas de que.. lo unico que queremos de nosotros... es.. hacer el amor, ¿no?

"Y por que no podrian ser novios?" pregunto mama interesada

"Por.. que estaria mal, mama olviddalo, eso es algo de ellos, solamente, ademas Edward ni siquiera sabe que esa chicaa no puede vivir sin el" conteste a punto de derramar lagrimas

"De acuerdo ya no hablaremos de eso" dijo mama partiendo pan

"Compermiso" sali corriendo de la cocina y fui directamente al baño que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras, me encerre ahi,puse seguro y comenze a llorar, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi, pero no podia dear de llorar, tenia que controlarme en un rato mas tendria que ir a la escuela...

"Estas ahi?" pregunto Edward detras de la pared

No conteste, solo llore mas fuerte... no podia controlarme y menos ahora que... que escuchaba SU voz..

"Abreme corazon" decia mas fuerte,

Debo decir que una de las cosas que mas odio de mi, es que lloro por cualquier cosa, todo porlo que me siento mal, me hace llorar, iincluso a veces lloro mientras me enojo, al mismo tiempo, pero soy asi, lloro tan facilmente...

Seguia llorando y no sentia que esto fuera a parar pronto...

"Isabella Swan abreme en este momento" deca Edward

ME acerque a la puerta, quite el seguro pero no sali, Edward entro y cerro la puerta tras su paso, se aacerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente, como queriandome proteger de todo,

"¿Que te pasa?" pregunto sonriendome, pero esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos

"Na.. ..a...na...da" dije hechandome a llorar otra vez

"Te estabamos buscando por todas partes" me dijo en el oido

"A..a" derrible otras lagrimas

"SHH, deja de llorar" me abrazo fuerte, despues se separo, me miro a los ojos y me beso, pero este beso fue tan diferente a todos los anteriores, ese era tan tranquilo, tan dulce,un beso silencioso, solo se podia escuchar nuestras respraciones...

Luego de un rato se alejo de mi...

Me miro a los ojos y despues sonrio...

"¿Por que lloras?" me pregunto acercandose a mi, para abrazarme mas fuerte

"Na..nada" conteste limpiandome las lagrimas

"Hay que ir a la escuela" dije parandome para caminar hacia la puerta, me jalo del brazo suavemente y me pego a su pecho,

"Dime que te pasa princessa, no nos iremos hasta que me lo digas" me dijo besando mi cabello

"Te lo.. dire despues" conteste abrazandolo,

"Sbes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?" me dijo viendome a los ojos,

Asenti con la cabeza..

"Siempre, siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre te apoyare, no importa si tu descicion sea buena o mala, yo estoy contigo, jamas dejare a mi hermanita sola" me dijo para besarme de nuevo, pero de nuevo, fue un beso tierno...

Cuando terminamos le sonrei, puse mis manos detras de su cabeza, y le di un beso en la mejilla,

"Te quiero" le dije sonriente

"Yo tambien" dijo confundido,

"Vamos.." lo hale de la mano y salimos de ahi

Subi a mi habitacion por mi mochila y baje corriendo

"Esta bien mama, no le paso nada" le decia Edward a mama dulcemente

"Bien, te creere, ire a lavar los platos, los amoo" dijo mama corriendo hacia la cocina, terminede bajar las escaleras con mi mochila en mi hombro,

"Ten hermosa" me dio una barra de cereal y un termo de cafe, tomo se mi mochila y se la puso en el otro hombro que tenia libre "Vamonos" me tomo la mano y salimos de la casa, caminamos hacia el auto, me abrio mi puerta, me ayudo a subir.. me dio un beso en el cabello, y despues en los labios, cerro y la puerta y camino a su lugar, cerro su puerta;

Encendio el estereo, puso su mano en mi pierna, sse acerco a mi pierna y deposito un beso ahi, despues me sonrio..

Llegamos a la escuela, con tiempo a penas de entrar a nuestra clase, me llevo hasta mi salon y me dio mi mochila...

La siguiente clase, que fue la de Biologia entre a mi salon, la profesora dijo que tendriamos que hacer trabajos en parejas, pero ella haria las parejas,

"Y por ultimo...Isabella y Mike" dijo sentandose en su escritorio,

Estuvimos trabajando toda la clase, era muy listo en Biologia y por eso sacamos 10, porque yo simplemente soy pesima en eso, cuando sali del salon para mi siguiente clase, el me hablo

"Isabella" grito, yo me gire

"Mike" sonrei

"Hola, ¿que clase tienes?" pregunto interesado

"Literatura" conteste feliz, pues esa es mi clase favorita..

"Oh, te acompaño, yo tengo Matematicas a dos salones del tuyo" dijo feliz

"OK, " conteste sin darle importancion, si, admito, es guapo, pero ni siquiera se le acerca a mi Edward..

"Y.." comenzo anisoso

"¿Que pasa?" pregunte viendolo

"Tienes algo que hacer.. hoy.. podemos ir a cenar, si quieres" dijo nervioso y alegre

"Oh, yo si.. estare ocupada, perdon" solo no queria darle esperanzas

"Ok, bueno entonces te veo mañana bonita" me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, el camino hacia su salon y yo simplemente entre al mio, no habia sentido Nada con ese beso, en cambio con los besos de Edward, me siento en el cielo.. sonrei por el recuerdo..

:::: :::::::::: :::::::

Ya eran como las siete, estaba en mi recamara haciendo la tarea de Quimica, el profesor nos habia encargado demasiada...

"Te hablan abajo" dijo mama en la puerta

"oh, quien es?" pregunte poniendome de pie

"Es un chico muy guapo" sonrio y se fue

No tenia idea de quien trataba, baje corriendo las escaleras.. y camine hacia la puerta, ahi estaba,,

ESTABA MIKE?

"que haces aqui?" le pregunte educadamente

"Hola, vine a traerte esto" dijo entegandome un ramo de rosas, "Y queria saber si cenarias conmigo, porfaor?" decia tiernamente

Tome las rosas por educacion

"No puedo salir Mike, lo siento, perdoname" le dije cortesmente

"Vamos, por favor" decia al insisente

"No, perdon"

"Por que no?'" pregunto molesto

"Porque tengo cosas que hacer, perdoname" iba a der media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitacion...

Me jalo del brazo con mucha fuerza que me dolio, grite, me acerco a el asquerosamente y comenzo a besarme con fuerza dolor, me tenia apretada de las manos, me estaba besando asquerosamente y fuerte, me dolia demasiado, no podia gritar ni alejarme...

_******QUE LES PARECIO? IBA A SEPARAR LA HISOTRIA EN DOS PARTES, PERO LA PUSE ASI PORQUE NO SE CUANDO PUEDA VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR, TAL VEZ EL VIERNES O SABADO... ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA Y ME ENCARGAN BASTANTISISISISISISIMA TAREA, PERO YA VOY A MEDIR MI TIEMPO PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, MIL DISCULPAS...******_

_**RECUERDEN QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO, Y QUE VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA  
**_

_**"NO EMPIEZO ALGO, SI NO LO TERMINARE"  
**_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	11. PASTEL

**¿QUEHACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?  
**

**CAPITULO 11: PASTELITOS  
**

**POV. BELLA**

Me estaba besando mucho y me estaba apretando fuertemete, me dolia, pero no podia hacer nada, ni siquiera podia gritar, no sabia como quitarmelo de encima, mama y papa estaban en su habitacion y Edward en la suya... EDWARD, me lo tenia que quitar ahora, Edward podria bajar y se enojaria conmigo de seguro...

Me comenzo a jalar al sillon, y dejo de besarme para sacarme la blusa, trate de gritar, pero no salio lo que esperaba a penas salio un murmullo, puso sus manos encima de mi boca, y me dijo:

"NO GRITES" trataba de morder su mano,pero o podia, tenia mucha fuerza...

Con la mano aun sobre mi boca, el comenzo a lamerme mi cuello, y queria gritar...

No podia gritar, solo me movia de un lado a otro, lo golpeaba con mis manos, pero nada pasaba, no tenia la fuerzamientras el solo me dañaba, comenze a llorar, me movia en el sofa, tenia miedo, mucho, no sabia que pasaria, y si me violaba? no queria que Mike descubriera esos lugares que yo soñaba que fueran solo para Ed...

Llore mas...

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a desabrochar mi brazier, algo lo quito de encima y grite fuerte, aun asi no fue un gran grito, cerre mis ojos fuertemente, no queria saber que pasaba, pero escuche como un grito de Mike, abri mis ojos y vi a Edward golpeando a Mike...

"No la vuelvas a tocar.." le gritaba Edward demasiado enojado a Mike, jamas habia esuchado esa voz de Edward, esa voz de enojo, pero de mucho enojo, volvio a golpear a Mike en la cara y le saco sangre...

"Que estaa pasando aqui?" pregunto papa bajando las escaleras "Su mama esta dormida" y entonces abrio los ojos al ver a Edward golpeando a Mike, tome un cojin y me tape con el, pues solo traia mi brazier... eestaba llorando, no podia dejar de hacerlo

"Este... imbecil se metia con Bella" dijo Edward, su voz era seca, en verdad estaba enojado.. y yo tenia mucho miedo de que se enojara conmigo..

"QUE DICES?" dijo papa furioso mientras se acercaba

"Lo que escuchaste" conesto Edward mirandolo con rabia

"pe..per..don" dijo Mike golepeado

Papa llamo a la policia, el policia me pidio que declarara, y que lo podia hacer ahi...

Papa se fue con los policias para ver que procedia y mama aun no despertaba...

Despues de que la puerta se cerrara tras haber salido Edward.. el se acerco a mi lentamente

Yo aun lloraba...

"Estas bien?" pregunto secamente

Asenti con la cabeza

"Estas muy enojado?" pregunte con miedo y bajando la cabeza

"MuCHO" dijo con rabia

Y comenze llorar mas fuerte

"Por que lloras?" me pregunto dulcemente mientras me abrazaba

"porque estas enfada..da..do con..mig..go" dije llorando mucho, me dolia que por culpa de un tarado como Mike, Edward me odiara

"QUE? claro que no mi amor" dijo Edward abrazandome fuertemente

"Pe..peroo..tu dijis..te que..." me interrumpio

"No amor, si estos enojado, pero no contigo.., con ese imbecil" dijo

"De verdad amor?" pregunte ilusionadaa

"Claro" me contesto

Me acomodo en su pecho y me comenzo a *meser* *(cunar, cargar)*

"No te lastimo mucho?" me pregunto viendome fiamente

"No amor, solo tenia miedo de que tu te enojaras" le dije viendolo a los ojos

"Noo fue tu culpa, ser increiblemente hermosa no es un delito para mi" dijo haciendome sonreir

"Gracias.." me acerque a el y lo bese...

"Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabias?" me pregunto besandome de nuevo

"gracias bebe"puse mis pequeñas manos alrededor de su cintura, no alcanzaron para rodearlo, el se dio cuenta y solto una carcajada...

"Te mostrare"

Con sus brazos rodeo mi pequeña cintura...

"Eres tan delgadita que hasta caben dos" dijo riendo

Le golpee la cabeza

"eso porque?" pregunto divertido

"En tus brazos no caben dos, ni ninguna, solo yo, entendiste?" le dije poniendo mis rodillas en sus piernas y mi cara frente a su cara

"Celosa?" dijo sonriente

"y mucho" conteste haciendome la enojada

"Muñeca, no te preocupes, mis brazos y yo, solo necesitan de ti, comprendes eso?" me dijo dandome un abrazo fuerte y despues un beso

"Eso esta muy bien" le dije recostandome en su pecho

Me comenzo a cantar hasta que me quede dormida..

Desperte en mi cama con una pijama puesta, me levante y baje las escaleras cuidadosamente, cuando llegue a la cocina Edward ayudaba a mama a hacer el jugo

"Hijita, ¿como estas? papa me conto, ¿como estas? ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes muy mal? mi amor, te amo hijita" mama decia preocupada mientras me abrazaba

"Mama estoy bien, Edward llego a tiempo y me salvo" le dije a mama mas tranquila

"QUE?" dijo mama sorprendida "porque no me habias dicho?" le pregunto a Edward

"HA, no..se" contesto Edward sin darle importancia

"Hijito gracias por cuidar de tu hermano, eres un buen chico" contesto mama abrazandolo

"Eso digo yo" dije acercandome y abrazandolo tambien

"Mis dos hermosas mujeres" contesto Edward abrazandonos fuertemente

"Te quiero" le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla

"Y yo a ustedes" contesto Edward

Me di un baño rapido, hoy no iriamos a casa de tia Renne, la mama de Alice y Emmett...

Edward y yo no subimos al auto, papa salio al trabajo y mama tenia que ir a a decorar un apartamento que acababa de comprar su amiga Carmen...

Edward me abrio mi puerta, yo me subi y me deposito un besoo en mi mejilla, yo le sonrei estrechamente

Cuando el comenzo a conducir puso su mano en mi pierna y yo sonrei, me encantaba que siempre lo hiciera...

"Que bueno que vienen, estamos solitos, nuestros papas tuvieron una comida" saludo Alice cuando llegamos

"Nos da gusto verlos" le dije abraazandola

"Y para mi no hay abrazo?" pregunto Emmett

"Claro que si oso" salte hacia el

"Eso esta mejor"

"y tu no me piensas saludar?" le pregunte el oso a Edward

"Ya que insistes" contesto Edward, soltamos una carcajada

Nos sentamos en el sofa y pusimos la pelicula de GUERRA DE NOVIAS, todo a peticion de Alice, y claro no huboo persona que se negara, no puedo decir que fue aburrida, reia ante todos los comentarios de Liv, una de las protagonistas de la pelicula...

Cuando la pelicula termino Emmett dijo que tenia ganas de pastel

"Te acompaño" le dije poniendome de pie

"Como quieras chiflada" contesto

"Callate oso" le conteste

"No tardamos" dijo el oso a Edward y a Alice

"CHocolate" dijo Alice rapidamente

"Tres leches" contesto Edward

"OK" contestamos al mismo tiempo

Salimos juntos de la casa y nos subimos al Jeep

"Bien primita PASTEL" grito contento "Te molesta si pasamos por Rose despues?" pregunto feliz

"Vamos por Rose" dije contenta

Llegamos a la pasteleria, estuvimos un buen rato tratando de escoger un pastel

Elegimos uno de chocolate tres leches y otro de flan napolitano...

Pagamos los pasteles, me subi en la parte de atras del Jeep y a dos cuadras de la pasteleria estaba la casa de Rose...

"HI amor" dijo Rose besandolo

"Hola bonita" contesto Emmett dandole un beso

"hola cuñadin" dijo Jasper saludando a Emmett

"¿Como te va?" dijo emmett,

"Bella que bueno verte" me dijo Rose dandome un abrazo

"Claro a mii tambien me da gusto"

"Hola bella" saludo Jasper entusiasmado

"Hola Jas" le conteste feliz

"y..., vienen a casa a comer pastel con alice y edward?" pregunto emmett feli

"pero claro amor" dijo Rose saltando hacia el

"Por supuesto" contesto Jas alegre

"Bien, vamos" les dije mientras me subia en la parte de atras del auto...

_****** ME DIVERTE MUCHOOOOOO HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, ESTA MAS LARGIN ¿NO? BUENO, QUE LES PARECE? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, Y ACTUALIZO PRONTO OK, TENGANME PASCIENCIA PLIS, SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO =) *****_**_*_**

**_GUERRA DE NOVIAS ES UNA PELICULA DONDE DOS AMIGAS LLAMADAS EMMA Y LIV SUEÑAN CON CASARSE EN JUNIO EN EL HOTEL PLAZA, Y SER DAMAS DE HONOR DE LA OTRA.. PERO SUS BODAS SE RESERVAN EL MISMO DIA, ASI QUE COMIENZAN A COMPETIR PARA QUE LA OTRA CAMBIE EL DIA, ES UNA DE MIS PELICULAS FAVORITAS  
_**

**_BY:  
_**

**_K...azy =)  
_**


	12. Notas

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 12: LA VERDAD**

**POV. EDWARD**

**Bueno, continuemos porfavor...**

Bella y Emmett fueron a comprar pastel, yo me quede con Alice en el sofa

"Ire a hacer palomitas" le dije poniendome de pie y caminando hacia la cocina

"ESPERA" grito desde el sofa, con voz alarmmada y preocupada

"Que paso?" le pregunte regresando al sillon

"Tengo..algo..que decirte" me dijo bajando la cabeza,

"QUe?" le pregunte asustado, Alice era muy exagerada debo decirte, aun lo es, me sente junto a ella y la vi fijamente, se debatia entre hablar o no

"MM, bueno, am, ¿Crees que Bella es linda? es que tengo un vestido para ella, dime crees que es bonita" decia meneando la cabeza hacia los lados suavemnte

"Am, claro" le dije, si en verdad supiera que para mi es la mujer mas bella que pueda existir, que no hay cosa o persona mas bella que pueda existir...

"No,, no, no, describemela, vamos le comprare un vestido, necesito opiniones" decia mirando el piso

"No que ya lo tenias?" pregunto observandola

"No, bueno si,no, aun no lo compro,ya he visto algunos" decia viendo la mesita que estaba al frente

"AM bueno es, sencilla, simple, dibertida, amigable, honesta, sensible" me calle, creo que estaba hablando mas de lo que devia

"Excelente, me imagino el vestido que seria perfecto para ella, describemela mas" decia viendome

"Porque yo? tu la conoces" le decia saliendome por la tangente

"Pues si, pero yo sou su prima, veo a las personas de un modo muy distinto, tu eres su hermano, la conoces mejor, ademas comprendo mas a las personas cuando otros me las describen" decia sonriendo "Continua"

"Es.. simple, fragil, linda, cariñosa, protectora, celosa, tierna, valiente, madura, preciosa, tiene un corazon enorme, es algo timida, nada de moda, inteligente, amorosa y muy bella" me sumergi tanto describiendola que me habia olvidado de que lo hacia. "Yo.." me calle, Alice me veia con los ojos abiertos, se habia dado cuenta

"OK," decia mirando la cocina

"Aja, bien ire a hacer las palomitas" me puse de pie, pero un comentario me hizo regresar

"La amas" dijo totalmente segura

Yo no la amaba, la deseaba, era distinto, ¿no? aun asi no me imagina la vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz...

"Que?" le pregunte sorprendido

"Que la amas" dijo totalmente segura "Amas a tu hermana"

"Claro que no"

"Oh claro que si" se acerco a mi

"Ya le dijiste ¿verdad?"

"No la amo" le dije evitando su mirada

"Primito, te quiero mucho, a los dos, y lo que mas me importa es que sean felices, ella tambien te ama, lo se, se nota, como es que no se dan cuenta los demas"

"Yo.." gire mi cabeza a los lados

"No le dire a nadie, de hecho los ayudare, se que tia Esme y tio Carlisle no deben de saber"

"Que?, nos ayudaras?" le pregunte sorpendido

"Oh claro, solo cuentame todo" decia viendome

"Aun no sabemos si nos amamos, nos deseamos, nos queremos, eso es cierto, pero no se si la ame, ya la he besado es perfecto"

"Oh cuentame mas, tengo una historia para mis sobrinos" inmediatamente se tapo la boca

"Yo.. perdon" dijo apenda

"No, esta bien, creo que lo correcto seria no amarnos, nunca podriamos..." me calle, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

"Todo estara bien, si son el uno para el otro, todo estara bien" dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"No.. ." estaba llorando, nunca lloraba, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, me dolia mucho, y no tenia idea de porque

"La quieres mucho?" pregunto de repente, estaba feliz, radiante de felicidad porque? no lo se

"Por que estas..feliz?" le pregunte observandola

"Pues porque lo dices? mis primos estan enamorados, y hacen una pareja sumamente hermosa" decia contenta

"Amm ok" le dije confundido

"Cuentame, ya, lo..hicieron?" pregunto viendome a los ojos muy contenta debo decir

"hacer que?" me ruborize cuando capte "oh ya"

"QUE? COMO FUE?" pregunto saltando de alegria

"Que? no no lo hemos hechos"

"QUE? PORQUE?" se deprimio

"No hemos tenido.. tiempo" le dije avergonzado

"Oh, comprendo, alguien mas sabe?"

"mm no nadie"

"Uh pillos," se rio "Bien, me invitaron a una fiesta en Colorado el fin de semana, era una amiga mia, demis favoritas, pero se mudo hace un año, cumple el sabado, porque no vienen? Emmett no ira, y ella no los conoce, pueden ser "novios" sin tener que esconderse" dijo entusiasmada

"Harias eso por nosotros'" pregunte sorpendido

"Pero claro, cuentame mas" dijo acomodandose en el sofa

"Llegamos" dijo Emmett entrando por la gran puerta, seguido de mi hermosa Bella que venia sonriente, vio qu ela miraba y se sonrojo, ademas venian rose y jasper...

"AMOR" grito Alice feliz mientras corria hacia Jasper

" " me dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado,

"Claro" le dije en voz baja...

_******ESTA MUY CORTO, LO SE, PERO ME TENGO QUE IR A HACER TAREA Y ES UN BUEN, EL SABADO NOS VEMOS, PUBLICO CRE CAPIS, OK? LAS AMOOOO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BIEN, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPIII? ALICE UNA ALIADA, HABIA MUCHAS CHICAS QUE QUERIAN QUE ALICE NO ESTUVIERA DE ACUERDO, PERO POR ALGO PASAN LAS COSAS, CNFIEN EN MI, ¿VALE?******_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	13. GUERRA DE PASTEL

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 13:GUERRA DE PASTEL  
**

**POV. EDWARD**

**¿Y? QUE TE ESTA PARECIENDO NUESTRA HISTORIA? HE? QUE ES CONFUSA? PUES SI, ALGO, SI LO SE, ES ROMANTICA, LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA, PERO TE SIGO CONTANTOM VALE?**

"A comer" grito Emmett cuando todos ya nos encontrabamos en la mesa

"Claro, yo voy por el pastel" dijo Bella poniendose de pie, se veia simplemente hermosa

"Te acompaño" le dije, mientras dejaba mi vaso junto a mi

"Esta el refri"le dijo Emmett

Camine detras de Bella hasta llegar a la cocina, cerre la puerta cuando ya habiamos entrado, la tome de la cintura, me recargue en la puerta, para que no se pudiera abrir y la comenze a besar,

"Estas hermosa" ledije mientras mi cara estaba en su cuello

Sonrio...

"Tu tambien estas hermoso" me dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los mios

"ya, vamos por el pastel" le dije mientras besaba su brazo

Caminamos hacia el refrigerador, saque el pastel y lo puse en la barrita, y despues saque el otro,

"Cierra el refrigerador amor, porfavor" le dije mientras tomaba los dos pasteles en mis manos,

"Me gusta que me digas amor" me dijo mientras cerrabala puerta "te ayudo?"

"yo puedo, vamos" me abrio la puerta para salir

"tardaron mucho" dijo Alice guiñandonos el ojos, rei, pero Bella se asusto un poco, aun no sabia que Alice ya sabia lo que solo nosotros sabemos...

"Oh ya que importa, A COMER" grito Rose sonriente

Jasper repartio un pedazo de cada pastel a cada quien

"Oso toma" le djo Bella cuando ya le habian entregado el pastel, le avento su plato con el pastel y le dio directo en la cara

"HEY" le grito molesto mientras se quitaba el pastel de la cara, todos los demas no dejabamos de reir, Emmett tenia una expresion de: "Aun no puedo creermelo"

"Oh vamos amor no es para tanto" le decia Rose mientras soltaba arcajadas

"que no es para tanto?" le preguno serio, se acerco a ella y la beso

"IU iIDIOTA QUE TE PASA?" rose se enojaba facilmente

"oh vamos no es para tanto "amor" " le dijo emmett quien ahora soltaba carcajadas

Este momento no podria olvidarlo nunca, saque mi i phone y le tome una fotografia a los dos con pastel aun en la cara

"HEY BORRA ESA IMAGEN AHORA MISMO" me grito rosalie enfurecida mientras se acercaba a mi

"no" nege con la cabeza mientras reia

"No exageres rose" le decia alice comiendo pastel y riendo fuertemente

"ah no vayas a exagerar alice" le dijo rose a ella mientras tomaba un plato con pastel

"Y por que exageraria?" pregunto alice cofundida

"por nada cariño" le dijo rose mientras le estampaba el pastel en la cara..

"HEY, MALDITA SEA, QUE TE CREES ROSALIE HALE?" le grito poniendose de pie

"no exageres alice" ahora rose reia pero a lavez estaba molesta

Bella solo veia la escena con una enorme sonrisa, y soltaba pequeñas y dulces carcajadas

Saque mi iphone otra vez y tome otra fotografia..

"Ya BASTA CULLEN" le dijo alice, tomo un plato con un pastel y lo avento a mi cara

"ALICE CULLEN" le grite mientras me quitaba el plato de la cara

Bella solto una fuerte carcajada

"OH bella tu no te has salvado" dijo emmett malvadamente

"Osoo no" le decia bella poniendo cara triste

"oh esta bien primita, te perdono" se acerco a bella y la abrazo

"gracias oso" le dijo bella feliz

"claro que si pequeña" se alejo y le puso un plato con pastel en la cara

"Hey, porque..?" le pregunto viendolo fijamente

"vamos bella solo es pastel" le dijo emmett sonriendo

De pronto nos dimos cuenta que alguien faltaba..

"Donde..estas mi querido amor?" preguntaba alice con un pastel en la cara,

"Jaaaaas" decia bella con otro plato

"SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES AHORA MISMO.." le gritaba rosalie enojada a su hermano, claro que tambien tenia pastel

"TENGO un enorme plato con pastel, SAAAAA-aal" le decia emmett recorriendo el comedor

"Jasper, porfavor, necesito una foto tuya con pastel" le decia, en una mano tenia el pastel y en la otra el celular

"JASPER SAL DE DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES, O NO TE VOLVERE A HABLAR EN TODA LA VIDA, Y MELLEVARAS DE COMPRAS POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA" le grito alice furiosa

Jasper salio debajo de la mesa lentamente y con las manos levantadas, movio lentamente el largo mantel y de ahi fue saliendo con un rostro de preocupacion

"Asi es amor" alice se acerco a el, lo beso en los labios y le estampo el pastel, luego, todos le aventamos el pastel...

Se ensucio por todas partes

"OH vamos yo nohabia hecho nada" decia jasper tratando de limpiarse

"Te escondiste baby" le decia alice sonriente

"solo eso" decia con la cabeza baja

"tengo que tomar una fotografia" camine hacia la mesa, tome mi i phone lo encendi y cuando iba de regreso a tomar la foto, me cai con un chorro de agua que habia en el piso, resbale y mi i phone se callo de las manos estampandose ruidosamente en el piso, y rompiendose en la pantalla...

Todos voltearon a ver con cara de preocupacion, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba bien comenzaron a soltar cacajadas...

"Oh pobre Eddie" decia rosalie

"Eso te pasa por.." decia jasper enojadooo

"UPS" dijo emmett riendose "que pena..." decia emmett negando la cabeza, burlandose de mi, claro

"tonto" dijo alice

"estas bien..?" pregunto bella con una sonrisa

"si, pero mi i phone no.." decia tomandolo entre mis manos

"Llevalo al hospital" decia alice riendose a carcajas

Me levante del piso, oh, mi i phone, eso esta pesimo, de verdad lo queria, llevaba tres meses con el, de verdad lo queria, es muy decepcionante esto...

"Necesito un nuevo i phone" decia guardando el aparato, que ya no funcionaba..

"Despues hermanin.." decia bella riendose,

"Claro hermanita, tu lo pagaras" le decia viendola

"SI tonto, yo lo pago" decia riendose aun mas fuerte..

. ?fbid=141280729347418&set=a.134402293368595.28664.134115393397285&type=1&theater

_****** ME ENCANTO, NO SE HA USTEDES, PERO ME ENCANTOO..., ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDOLO, Y FUE ALGO QUE ME PASO, LA VERDAD SI ME PASO... BUENO,BUENO, BUENO... ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIRLES BIIEN PRONTO, OKI?.; BIEN CHIQUITAS NOS VEMOS PRONTIN, OKI... ESPERO QUE SIGAN AL PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA Y QUE ESTE CAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO... LAS ADOROOOOOO ******_

**BY:**

**K...azy =)  
**


	14. Waffles

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 14: WAFFLES  
**

**POV. EDWARD**

**BIEN, SI LA HISTORIA ES MUY LINDA, AJA, BUENO, TE SIGO CONTANDO? JAJA, SI LO SE, ESTABA LOQUITO POR BELLA, BUENO NO, AUN LO ESTOY...  
**

"Bien sera ese entonces"le dijo Bella a la vendedora, ya habia pasado una semana desde la "guerra de pastel" y Bella me debia un i phone, claro no lo tenia que pagar, pero hize prometorlo la ultima vez, lo que no sabe es que lo terminare pagando yo..

"Muy bien señorita enseguida se lo cobramos, por que no me acompañan a la caja?" decia amablemene la vendedora de la tienda, era como de unos treinta y tantos, cabello moreno, ojos negro y una enorme sonrisa forzada.

"Claro" le dije mientras cogia la mano de Bella, y seguiamos a la vendedora, habiamos venido a una tienda no muy popular en el norte de Seattle, y por supuesto aqui podia demostrarles a todo que la chica que llevo a mi lado es MIA, y no piendo prestarla..

"Ocuparian algo mas usted o su novio?" le pregunto la vendedora a Bella, con esa voz que forzan a hacer todos los comerciantes, de amable y educada vendedora

Bella sonrio cuando ella dijola palabra "Novio" y para que negarlo, yo tambien..

"Emm, no gracias" contesto Bella sonriente

"Muy bien entonces serian _ pesos" dijo la vendedora mostrando una gigante sonrisa..

"Aqui esta"dijo Bella mientras sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta de credito, extendio la mano en la que cargaba la tarjeta, pero fui mas rapido y le quite la tarjeta, las dos me miraron extrañadas..

"Tome señorita" saque de la cartera mi tarjeta, y se la di a la vendedora

"Que?" me pregunto Bella mirandome rara

"Cariño claro que no ibas a pagar tu el i phone, no fue tu culpa hermosa" dije dandole un beso en los labios y dandole su tarjeta..

"Pero tu dijiste..." le di otro beso

"Mejor invitame la comida" le dije abrazandola

"Me sale mas barato pagar el i phone que tu comida" rei.

"Aqui esta señor" me entrego la tarjeta y firme

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Algo mas?" pregunto el mesero

"Mm nada mas" conteste entregandole los menus

"Enseguida se los traigo" contesto antes de retirarse

La abraze y la bese en los labios, pero Bella se retiro rapidamente y se sento en el otro sillon..

"Que? que pasa?" estaba verdaderamente preocupado, pues tal vez Bella ya no me queria, tal vez ya lo habia pensado bien y... pero entonces me di cuenta de la razon por la cual se separo de mi

"Edward Bella" dijeron Jessica y Mike, unos compañeros de la escuela, que gracias a Dios no vieron nuestro besos.

"Hey,hola, ¿como estan?" los salude

"Muy bien, que casualidad verlos aqui, ¿no?"

"Amm, si," Jessica y Mike llevaban alrededor de dos años como pareja, peleaban y regresaban, andaban de novios con otro y luego regresaban, son la pareja menos estable de toda la escuela"

"Nos encanta este restaurante y vinimos a comprar unos libros que nos encargo la ogra de español" dijo Mike haciendo un rostro de tortura

"Que bien" dijo Bella sonriendo

"Y ustedes hermanitos, a que vinieron?" pregunto Jessica caminando junto a Bella.

"A Edward se le rompio el I phone y vinimos por otro" dijo Bella soltando una carcajada

"Oh que bien, y ya lo compraron?" pregunto Mike mostrando su enorme dentadura blanca

"Emm si acabamos de comprarlo" conteste

"Aqui estan sus ordenes" dijo el mesero, quien de pronto habia llegado, dejo los platos en la mesa y se retiro

"Nos podemos quedar?" pregunto Jessica a Bella

"Am, si, claro" le contesto Bella no muy contenta con la idea, definitivamente mi dulce hermana no era buena actriz

"EXCELENTE" dijo Mike empujando a Jessica al sillon donde minutos antes estaba Bella, y Bella se sento a mi lado, en el lugar que tuvo al princio, el mesero llego unos minutos despues y pregunto si ordenaban..

La comida fue verdaderamente incomoda, Jessica y Mike son simplemente insoportable, unos verdaderos ipocritos, y solo se la pasaron insultando a todos los de la escuela, Bella tambien se veia incomoda debo decir..

Terminamos de comer rapidamente y nos excusamos diciendo que debiamos llevar a nuestro padres a un mandado y que nos teniamos que ir, salimos corriendo del restaurante, Edward me abrio la puerta del copiloto, y luego se fue a su lugar..

Cuando se subio puso su mano sobre mi pierna y me sonrio

"Vamonos bebito" me dijo Bella sonriendome

No hablamos nada, unos minutos despues del viaje, cuando el primer semaforo nos toco en rojo, gire a ver a Bella quien tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos cerrados, se habia quedado profundamente dormida..

Me acerque a ella y la bese, movi mis labios, ella no me respondia... estaba muy dormida

Me retire y comenze a conducir de nuevo...

LLegamos rapidamente, meti mi auto al garaje, Bella aun seguia durmiendo..., baje del auto y abri la puerta de ella, la tome entre mis brazos y camine hacia la casa...

Mama estaba sentada en las piernas de papa, y se besaban, se veian verdaderamente sonriente...

"Buenas tardes" les dije, entrando con Bella aun dormida entre mis brazos...

Mama se levanto rapidamente de su lugar y camino hacia mi, con una cara preocupada

"Que le pasa a tu hermana?" pregunto mama preocupada

"SHH, esta bien, se quedo dormida, la voy a dejar en su habitacion" le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla...

"Oh mi amor me habias preocupado, gracias hijito por cuidar de tu hermana, eres un hermano ejemplar, te amo principito, lleva a tu hermana a su recamara por favor" me dije regresando a su lugar junto a papa

"Ten cuidado, no la vayas a tirar" me dijo papa, le sonrei..

Subi las escaleras y la lleve a su habitacion, la recoste en su cama y la comenze a besar en los labios y en el rostro, la puerta estaba cerrada, comenze a besar todo su rostro hasta que me quede dormido...

:::::::

Me despertaron unos besos en mis labios, abri mis ojos...

"MM" me levante

"Buenas noches bello dormilon" me dijo Bella aventandose a mi, y dandome besos en los labios

"Buenas noches guapa" la comenze a besar en los labios.

"Hay que ir a cenar, mama te tiene hablando desde hace un rato" dijo Bella enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura

"Claro muñeca" La deje en el piso, le di un beso en los labios y bajamos la escaleras corriendo

::

Llegamos y nos sentamos en el comedor, mama ya habia servido la cena y nos dio los platos, habia hecho wafflescon jugo de platano...

"Gracias mami" le dijo Bella sonriente

"De nada mi amor" le contesto mama sonriente

"Oh hijo, te vino a buscar una muchachita muy guapa por cierto, pero estaban dormido" me dijo papa.

"A, quien?"le pregunte sin importancia

"mm, no recuerdo su nombre, era rubia, dijo que te hablaria mas tarde, me gusta para ti hijo, ya va siendo hora de que comienzes a madurar" dijo papa viendome fijamente

"Si a mi tambien me gusta para ti" dijo mama emocionada

.

.

Bella se levanto de la mesa cuidadosamente y comenzo a caminar hacia el baño...

Se habia enojado, pero a mi no me importa ninguna guera tonta y sin cerebro solo me importa ella, mi hermosa morenita...

_******NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO EN BASTANTE TIEMPO, SIIIII, ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADA DE MI MISMA, PERDONENME... PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SI? LES GUSTO ESTE CAPIII? ******_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	15. BELLA ESTA CELOSA

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 15: BELLA ESTA CELOSA**

**POV. EDWARD**

**BIEN, JAJA, SI LO SE, NO TENIA NI IDEA DE QUIEN ERA LA RUBIA QUE ME DECIA PAPA, PERO.., SI EXACTO, MI BELLA ESTABA CELOSA, QUE NO? COMO QUE NO MI VIDA? CLARO QUE ESTABAS CELOSA, TE SIGO CONTANDO..**

Bella tardo en regresar del baño, habia estado llorando, podia ver sus ojitos tristes, no me volteo a ver, trate de tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa ero la retiro y la subio junto a su plato.

Despues puse mi mano sobre su pierna, una costumbre ya en el automovil, pero inmediatamente se levanto de su silla y recogio su plato y vasi y comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Bella a donde vaz?" pregunto mi padre sentado, mientras cenaba

"A lavar mi plato" contesto Bella sin girar, su voz sonaba triste y... decepcionada? tal vez

"Cariño, aun no terminamos, porque no te sientas?" le pregunto papa dulcemente, pero ella no se habia girado

"Tengo mucho sueño en verdad" contesto Bella molesta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la puerta se cerro detras de ella escandalozamente

"¿Que le pasa?" me pregunto mama viendome fijamente

"Amm, yo no lo se" justo en ese momento salio Bella, estaba verdaderamente molesta, de nuevo la puerta de azoto fuertemente

"No nos acompañas?" pregunto mama dulcemente

"No" ni siquiera volteo, su voz sonaba dura y quebrada subio las escaleras lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, sin levantarla ni un centrimetro

Termine de cenar rapidamente...

"Voy a ver que le pasa" les dije, me puse de pie

Fui corriendo hacia la cocina, deje el plato y el vaso en el fregadero y comenze a subir las escaleras rapidamente

"Los veo mañana" les dije cuando ya estaba en el ultimo escalon" no escuche si contestaron algo

Corrie hacia su habitacion toque la puerta pero nada, estaba cerrada con seguro, toque lentamente de nuevo

Espere unos segundo.. y nada...

"Muñequita puedes abrirme porfavor?" pregunte mientras esperaba unos segundos mas...

No me contesto, ni siquiera se escuchaba un ruido

"Amor, porfavor" otra vez espere

Me comenzaba a desesperar, queria abrazarla, pero simplemente no abria..

"Te necesito, abreme"

Odiaba que mi princessita llorara, no me gustaba saber que ella estaba sufriendo, y menos me gustaba el saber que lo hacia por mi culpa..

"Mi amor, sabes que no me importa absolutamente nada la rubia tonta que dice papa, solo me importas tu" estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar y era verdad, me pregunto como podia querer asi de fuerte a MI propia hermana?

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente..

Entre ella cerro la puerta y comenzo a besarme..

Fue un beso tan dulce, tierno, escurria de amor, era como si ese tuvo que haber sido nuestro primer beso, puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y comenze a acariciar sus mejillas

Cuando el beso termino, ella sonrio, pero sus ojitos aun estaban muy tristes..

"Que le pasa a mi princessa?" le dije mientras la abrazaba, ella puso su rostro en mi pecho

"Es..que..e.e... es..." las lagrimas comenzaron a salir rapidamente - la tipa .. .e...lla..a..n.o..o" puso sus manitas alrededor de mi, no alcanzo, claro, sus pequeñas y delgaditas manos

"Mi vida.." tome su rostro entre mis manos " a mi no me importa, escuchame, NO ME IMPORTA NINGUNA OTRA, solo me importas tu, solo te quiero a ti escuchame nadie nunca sera mas importante que tu jamas, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado, me entiendes?" salieron pequeñas lagrimas de nuestros ojos.

"EN..serio?" pregunto como niña chiquita

"claro tonta" la comenze a besar, rapidamente

Esta vez el beso era apasionado, sus manos subian y bajaban por mi cabello, y las mias nada perdidas recorrian cada rincon de su delgado y escultural cuerpo... incluso mis manos se deslizaban debajo de su blusa

"Te quiero" me dijo mientras mis labios besaban su palido cuello

"Y crees que yo no?"

Nos recostamos en la cama, aun nos besabamos, puso su carita en mi pecho y dejaba besitos en el, encima de la playera

"Nunca me dejes" dijo antes de depositar un beso en mis labios

"Jamas te dejare mi amor.."

Sonrio...

Dormimos juntos y claro, la mujer de mi sueños en mis brazos..

Esta noche nada paso.. ESTA...

_******SE QUE ES MUY CORTO, PERO LO HIZE HOY EN UNA HORA LIBRE, MAÑNA CREO QUE MI PROFE LA MALVADA DE ESPAÑOL NO IRA ASI QUE PUEDO ADELANTAR, OK, LAS QUIERO MILL******_

_**by:**_

**K...azy _=)_  
**


	16. TONTUELAS

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 16: "Tontuelas"  
**

**POV. BELLA**

El tiempo pasa tan rapido...

No me di cuenta...

Pero un dia ya estabamos en la graduacion de mi hermano...

"Oh mi amor felicidades" le decia mama llorando cuando el recibio su diploma y certificado

"Mm gracias mami" contesto el sonriente

"Hiijito estamos muy irgullosos por ti" le decia papa abazandolo

"Gracias, tambien estoy contento" decia soltando una pequeña pero hermosa carcajada

"Felicidades" fue todo lo que le pude decir, la verdad no estaba nada contenta, el se iria a la Universidad y no regresaria mas que los fines de semana, eso me entristezia mucho.

"Gracias" me dijo con una sonrisa que me hacia derretirme, me abrazo tenia una locion perfecta, siempre la tiene... lo extrañaria mucho, "Me tendras todos los fines de semana" me dijo en el oido

Trate se sonreir durante toda la noche, se queno estaba haciendo un gran trabajo pues de pronto sentia que las lagrimas ya estaban muy acumuladas y en cualquier momento caerian rendidas.

Mama organizo una cena al dia siguiente, en lugar de mejorar estaba empeorando, el tiempo avanzaba tan rapido que en cualquier momento Edward llegaria de la mano de una estupida muchachita rubia, compañera suya en la universidad.

A la cena fueron la tia Renne, y su esposo, el tio Charlie, claro que no podrian faltar nuestros primos Alice y Emmett, lo bueno es que me quedaria Alice ahi adentro, Jasper y Rose tambien asistieron, claro ya eran parte de la familia..

Todos estaban sumamente contentoscon eso de la graduacion, y yo?, trataba de todas las formas posibles que conocia de no derramar mis lagrimas, cenamos muy rapido para mi gusto, pero lamentablemente los invitadosno se iban, no es que guera grosera o descortez, bueno, si, tal vez si.. pero lo unico que queria era besar a Edward y rogarle que no se fuera, no claro que no, el ya habia olvidado la idea de irse a una universidad aun maslejos donde solo vendria en las vacasiones, acepto quedarse en la universidad de aqui, la de Washington, aun asi, solo estaria en casa los ines de semana, pues aveces saldria hasta las 9 y mama no queria que viajara a esa hora, menos papa.

Cuando las manecillas marcaron la 1:06 am, mis tios se pusieron de pie, dijeron que ya era muy tarde y seria bueno irse, nos despedimos demasiado lento, ya estaba desesperada...

Los invitados salieron y la puerta se cerro fuertemente tras sus pasos, mama camino lenta y agotadamente hacia las escaleras, habia hecho la cena y habia limpiado hasta el ultimo rincon de la casa, claro que estaba agotada, papa en cambio no habia hecho gran cosa mas que ir venir de grandes tiendas con cientos de cosas para Edward y su universidad, estaba muy entusiasmado en que su hijito por fin fuera a estudiar.

Papa siguio a mama con una sonrisa, no sin antes darnos un abrazo y un beso, y decirnos "Los amo".

Cuando ya no hubo rastros de ellos en la casa Edward se acerco a mi y me beso, pensaba en alejarme, estaba enojada pero sabia que en la semana que el estuviera en la universidad yo mataria por tener sus labios pegados a los mios, asi que solo me deje llevar y disfrute cada caricia que sus labios me dieron.

Cuando el termino yo me sentia drogada, como si hubiera consumido una buena dosis de "tachas" pero la verdad es que Edward era mi buena dosis de ellas.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar de cansancio y me sente en el sofa lleno de bolsas de regalos para Edward.

Su peso se sento en el asiento de al lado, me sonrio y se acerco para besarme, habiamos cambiado tanto, nuestros besos ya no eran simplemes besos cargados de pasion ahora eran dulces, tranquilos, suaves.. y no sane porque, pero me alegraban, me gustaban, no necesitaba que hablara, aunque claro, su voz era el sonido mas bello que mis tontos oidos se hayan dignado a escuchar.

Poso su cabeza en mis piernas, su perfecto rostro tenia una perfecta sonrisa, pero sus perfectos ojos tenian un brillo que me dolia, bese su mejilla y trate se posar con mis labios la sonrisa mas creible de las que habia hecho en toda la semana.

"Eres hermosa" me dijo con una voz delicada y tranquila

"Tu eres perfecto" le dije con una voz quebrada, las lagrimas que haba contenido este tiempo parecian traicionarme y estar a punto de salir, debia ser fuerte y contenerlas.

"Se que no quieres queme vaya, pero.. vendre todos los fines de semana, no habra ninguno en el que yo no este aqui, te lo prometo, ademas en un año tu y yo nos iremos juntos" dijo seguro casi como si estuviera contando algo que ya habia pasado.

Las lagrimas por fin comenzaron a salir..

Me abrazo..

::::

"Hijo cuidate mucho porfavor" decia mama derramando lagrimas

"Claro mami, todo estara bien, te lo prometo" decia Edward, quien no se veia tan contento como cualquiera joven adolescente que por fin se va a ir a la universidad y dejar a su familia, pero el no, el tenia un ese brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

"Tienes que saber que estamos muy orgullosos de ti he?, eres un hijo excelente y un tambien un gran hermano, haz sabido cuidar de ella muy bien, te amamos" papa abrazo a Edward fuertemente,

"Yo tambien los amo a todos" dijo mientras que con su brazo se colgaba una mochila cafe que habiamos ido a comprar una semana atras, cuando me prometio que no se meteria con ninguna "Tontuela" como yo le habia apodado a las niñitas de la universidad.

Se acerco a mi con paso lento, puso su mano en mi espalda baja y me abrazo tan fuerte, que tuve que resistir para no gritar, mis manos se posaron detras de su cuello..

"Hijo recuerda que tu hermano es mas fragil que una muñeca la vaz a quebrar" decia papa tratando de animar el momento de tension que se vivia, funciono, al menos para mama, Edward me solto y me sonrio...

"Universidad"dijo forzando una sonrisa

"Que te vaya bien, diviertete mucho, pero sanamente por favor, no quiero ir a tu funeral" le dije abrazandolo ahora yo, me acerque a su oido y le susurre "por que si te metes con una, sere yo misma quien te mate he?"

Rio...

"Muy bien, tomare ese consejo, te lo aseguro" dijo con ganas

"Ese es mi chico" las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder pararlas, pero afortunadamente nadie se percato de ellas con el sentido al que YO me referia.

Se subio al volvo y se fue, los tres nos quedamos en la calle despidiendolo con la mano..

"Bien princessa por primera vez tendras que manejar para ir a la escuela" dijo papa dandome un fuerte abrazo, consolandose mas a el que a mi.

"Lo se" solte un tremendo suspiro

"Mi niña, me preocupas, tu y tu hermano siempre han sido tan unidos, se ayudan en todo siempre, y me preocupa saber que el no este ahi para ti, quiero que sepas que si tienes un problema nosotros tambien estamos aqui para ti, de acuerdo?" decia mama acariciando mi mejilla, el priblema es que MI problema no se los podria contar, que les diria? Es que me beso con mi hermano, y ahora que el se va a la universidad tendre que esperar hasta el sabado para hacerlo, pues claro que no..

"Ok, gracias" sonrei, estupida hipocrita me decia mi yo interior

"Llevate el auto de mama" dijo papa tranquilo, nunca me habia preocupado en pedir un auto, nunca lo habia necesitado, de pequeña, mama y papa me llevaban a todas partes, y cuando Edward saco su licencia el fue quien consintio todos mis caprichos, llevame aqui, llevame alla, siempre lo hacia alegre, nunca, NUNCA se quejo.

"Vale, vale" les dije sonriente.

_******HOLA, LAS DEJE CASI DOS SEMANAS VERDAD?, LO SE SOY TONTA, TONTA, TONTA, O MAS ;)... PERO MI ESCUELA ME TIENE MUERTA, A PENAS HE DORMIDO, Y EN ESPAÑOL ME ENCARGAN LEER LIBRO DE 300 HOJAS EN DOS DIAS, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE REPROBE UN EXAMEN DE UN LIBRO QUE ME PIDIERON LEER, ME GUSTA MUCHO LEER, PERO ESE ERA COMO PARA VIEJITOS, NO ENTENDIA NADA ASI QUE HOLA BONITO 20, TRATARE DE SUBIR UNO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ******_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	17. PROBLEMAS

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 17:PROBLEMAS**

**POV. EDWARD**

**¿QUE FUE FACIL? NO, PARA NADA ALEJARME DE ESTA PEQUEÑA CELOSA ES UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS DOLOROSAS QUE HE HECHO PERO TENIA QUE IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, AUN ASI REGRESA CADA FIN DE SEMANA. QUE? OH AMOR FUE SOLO UNA VEZ Y FUE PORQUE DE VERDAD ERA UNA EMERGENCIA. QUE PASO? TE VOY A CONTAR.. MIRA..**

Llegue al departamento que papa y mama habian rentado, para que durmiera ahi entre semana, yo regresaria cada fin de semana, no iba a estudiar en la Universidad de Washington de hecho habia pensado en ir a la universidad de Chicago, pero claro como ya mencione la razon era porque me comenzaba a gustar mi hermana y pense que lo mejor seria alejarme, asi ella podria tener una vida, y yo? yo al menos lo intentaria.

El punto es que en mi ultimo año de preparatoria Bella me habia aceptado, no como novios o algo formal, mas bien amantes o algo asi, ni yo mismo sabia que eramos.

Claro, que ahora Alice sabia de lo nuestro, pero habia olvidado mencionarcelo a Bella, en mi primer dia me la habia psado genial, ya tenia algunos amigos: Peter y su novia Charlotte, tambien tenia un amigo llamado Benjamin y su novia Tia, y al final me junte con un chico muy amable llamado Seth, se veia muy joven para estar en la universidadpero resulto que tenia mi edad, y al final del dia resulto ser que su novia Bree tambien estudiaba ahi pero otra carrera.

Asi que para mi buena suerte todos mis nuevos amigos tenian novias, y estudiaban ahi, Peter, Benjamin y Seth.. pero que suerte que tengo, ellos no estaban solos, que va, yo en cambio si, ahora tenia unos nuevos amigos y muy amables y divertidos, por cierto, pero no es lo mismo el no tener a mi Bella aqui.

"Y tu que? no tienes novia o algo asi?" pregunto Peter, que me dijo venia de Los Angeles junto con Charlotte.

Me quede mudo unos minutos, no sabia que contestar, si, no, al final decidi que diria que si, asi no tendria una buena excusa para cada vez que me fuera a casa,

"Amm si, pero no..no esta aqui" conteste inseguro,

"Como se llama?" pregunto Charlotte emocionada "Seguro seriamos grandes amigas" Charlotte me recordaba a Alice, su alegria, su entusiasmo, seguridad y amabilidad.

"AHH Bella"conteste de pronto, no les habia mencionado el nombre de mi hermana.

"He lindo nombre, nunca lo habia escuchado, en fin, en que uni esta?" pregunto Seth guardando el celular por el que hace unos segundos hablaba con Bree.

"Ah no, no esta en la universidad" conteste mas tranquilo

"QUE? NO ESTUDIA? PORQUE?" Benjamin se sorprendio de mi comentario, Benjamin y su novia hanian venido desde Texas asi que tenian un acentito algo curioso, en cambio Bree y Seth eran de Tenesse.

"Oh no, no es lo que quise decir, me refiero que aun esta en la preparatoriia"

"Una chica menor he? pervertido" decia Tia, mientras todos reiamos por su comentario

"Mmm, no mucho, solo es un año menor" conteste recordando su pequeña carita en forma de corazon y sus hermos rulos cafes.

"Se ve que estas muy enamorado" dijo Charlotte muy entusiasmada, ese comentario me tomo por sorpresa, yo no estaba enamorado de mi hermana, o si?

"Y.. vendra a estudiar aqui el proximo año?" pregunto Peter

"Aun no lo se" no me gutaba la idea de decirles que el otro año nos iriamos a Chicago.

"PUES convencela, seria genial que viniera aqui, nos la vaz a presentar?" dijo Charlotte muy alegre

"Si.. tal vez"

:::::::::::::::::::::::. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin era viernes, desde el lunes habia esperado que fuera viernes para asi poder irme a casa, saliendo de la universidad.. pero una noticia haria imposible mi visita este fin de semana a casa, pues el sabado tendriamos una junta de 10 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde, donde nos presentarian las reglas, y por la noche el director haria una entrevista psicologica a cada alumno nuevo, y el otro fin de semana la entrevista seria a las señoritas.

Y el domingo, tenemos que presentarnos en cada club, para conocerlo y al final del dia debemos elegir uno, y un dia a la semana tendriamos que ir a practicarlo. Eso traia que yo no podria ir a visitar a mi Bella este fin de semana.

Tome mi telefono y marque el numero..

"Bueno?" pregunto ese voz hermosa pero cansada

"Como esta la mujer mas bella?"

"EDWARD" grito emocionada

"Pues..aja" le dije contento

"Como estas? que hiciste hoy en la universidad?" pregunto muy curiosa

"Nada divertido, pero me dieron unas noticias, que a ti no te van a gustar" le dije muy seria

"Que?" pregunto asustada

"No podre ir a verte este fin de semana" le dije muy serio

"Oh" se callo y comenze a escuchar unos sollozos

"Amor creeme que no es porque no quiera, tengo que ir el sabado a una junta y luego una entrevista y el domingo tengo que visitar los club's para elegir uno" Bella no dejo se sollozar

"Es..es.. .. , sabia que asi, pasa..pasa..ria" dijo muy triste

"No, mi amor, ese no es.. no, yo, de verdad quiero verte, te prometo que el otro fin de semana estare ahi puntualmente, te lo juro" le dije honestamente "No sabes cuanto te extraño"

"No, tu eres el que no sabe cuanto te extraño yo" Bella tenia una combinacion de tirsteza y enojo

"Hey, tonta te prometo que el otro fin de semana ire, estamos?

"Me queda de otra?, tengo tarea" y colgo

Sabia que se pondria asi, ela siempre penso que en cuanto me fuera a la universidad la dejaria, pero no es asi, no es para nada asi, como me gustaria poder que alguien la abrazara en este momento, mientras yo no puedo hacerlo..

ALICE!, claro, marque su numero y me contesto rapidamente

"Edward?" pregunto Alice contenta

"Si, como estas enana?" le pregunte sonriente

"deja de decirme enana" me dijo enojada

"perdon chaparra, que tal la escuela?"

"Pues para mi muy bien, para ti muy mal" dijo alegre

"Para mi? Y porque?" no entendia a que se referia

"Pues.. ya que ahora no esta el hermano fortachon que cuida a su hermanita, todo el colegio esta tras tu muñequita" dijo mas seria

"TRAS BELLA?" ahora estaba muy enojado

"Oh vamos, esa chica no es nada fea y que cuerpo tan despampanante tiene, que creias que el colegio nunca lo notaria?, antes eran mas resguardados porque su super hermano sobreprotector estaba a su lado, pero surprise, ya no estas, asi que.. el mundo entero esta tras ella" solto una risita

"Oh no, no sabes de que humor me haz puesto Enana, ahora tenia algo que pedirte" le dije, ahora estaba aun mas intranquila, al saber que cientos de chicoss estaban tras mi bella

"Que?" pregunto emocionada

"Pues.. no podre visitar este fin de semana a Bella, se lo acabo de decir, y comenzo a llorar, se enojo mucho, podrias visitarla porfavor?"

"Claro en este momento estoy camino alla, bye bye chiquitin" y colgo

Ahora no estaria tranquilo hasta que yo viera a Bella y la tuviera entre mis brazos..

_******QUE LES PARECIO? PROBLEMAS, ¿NO? ******_

**BY:**

**K...azy =)  
**


	18. ¿TU SABES?

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 18: ¿TU SABES?**

**POV. BELLA**

**SI, ES CIERTO ESTABA VERDADERAMENTE ENOJADA, PERO MAS QUE ENOJADA ESTABA CELOSA, NO SABIA QUE TIPO DE "FACILITAS" HUBIERA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.. PERO ENTONCES ALICE SI ME VISITO, TE VOY A CONTAR, LA COSA ESTUVO ASI..**

Estaba llorando a mares en mi recamara, la tenia con seguro, papa no estaba y mama tampoco, ¿Como podia hacerme esto Edward? A penas se habia ido y ya, le primer fin de semana no regresa, no es justo, cuatro horas de viaje tampoco le van a quitar su dia entero, se que el tiempo no es la razon por la que Edward no quiere vernir, se que la razon soy YO. Seguro encontro una muchacha alta, guapa, con un cuerpo de diosa y seguro con mas pecho que yo y la mas grande NO ES SU HERMANA.

Escuche unas pisadas en la planta baja, me asuste un poco, desde lo que paso con Mike estaba algo traumada en cuanto a eso..

-Belli? Estas ahi? -fui, era Alice

-No -puse mi cara encima de la almohada...

-Oh vamos muñeca necesito hablar contigo

-No quiero, LARG0 -hoy era el peor dia para hablar con Isabella Cullen, no estaba nada de humor.

-ABREME AHORA MISMO

-VETE AL DEMONIO SWAN -le grite, ya habia perdido la pasciencia.

-No me ire, hasta que me abras -sabia que no ganaria, nadie le gana a Alice

Me levante a sancadas de la recamara y le abri, me abrazo y yo comenze a sollozar

-Oh Bella, -me abrazaba

-Es.y..oo..-no podia decirle que estaba asi por Edward, ella nunca estaba asi y eso que Emmett tambien iba a la universidad.

-Ya lo se muñeca, Edward me hablo y me dijo que no vendria, te entiendo, se que lo extrañas -no le parecia raro? y como se habia enterado? Ademas no, claro que no me entendia.

-Yo..no..esoy..yo -llore de nuevo, que le diria?

-Bella ya se que tu y Edward son un tipo de..mm.. como le podemos llamar? amantes? novios? lo que sea, y los apoyo, son mis primos y no me queda de otra .dijo limpiando mis lagrimas

-Tu... sabes? -como se habia enterado? tan notorio era?

-Edward me dijo el dia de la guerra de comida,

-Oh, -no sabia que decir

-Esta bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo no le dire nada a nadie, te lo prometo -se veia sincera, la verdad me llevo muy bien con Alice, siempre ha sido asi, no perfecto de hermanas que sabes todooooo acerca de la otra, no, siempre se ha llevado mejor con Edward, por eso no me sorprende que se lo haya dicho, pero.. por que no me dijo nada a mi? Por que no se intereso en hacermelo saber... -Te encuentras bien? -pregunto de repente

-Si, solo quiero estar sola -dije muy segura

-Bella Edward me pidio que viniera a consolarte, el no vendra porque enserio es una emergencia pero..-la interrumpi

-Si ya se, ya me lo dijo, no me importa escucharlo de otra boca, solo vete Alice, quiero estar sola -estaba ardiendo en furia.

-Pero...-se veia lastimada

-SOLO VETE

Le di la espalda y entre al baño, unos minutos despues sali y otra vez comence a llorar, me recoste en mi cama, abri mi laptop, y despues mi facebook, en el muro encontre algo que me hizo el corazon trisas.

Era Edward estaba sonriendo y a su lado estaba una peliroja con un enorme escote y una sonrisa aun mas grande, abajo de la foto decia la fecha de hoy.

No me sorprendio, sabia que algo asi sucederia, Edward no tendria porque estar con una tonta, fea y flaca, cuando puede estar con una mujer como ella, "Charlotte", ja, Edward estaba etiquetado en la foto de ella "Charlotte"... me senti desecha en ese momento.

No me moleste en ver todas las fotos del album, para que? para lastimarme mas, cerre fuertemente la laptop, sin siquiera apagarla o cerrar la cuenta.

Me levante de la cama y me di un baño, me puse una falda corta color verde y una blusa negra apretada, sabia que no me veia ni la mitad de bien que "Charlotte" y por eso Edward se quedaria con ella este fin de semana y no conmigo.

Me maquille y tome mi celular, marque el numero de "Erick" un chico que estaba detras de mi desde que Edward se fue a la universidad, me habia invitado a salir pero claro lo habia rechazado, estaba harta de eso, el si se puede divertir con una estupida pechugona y yo no con un flaco nerd del salon...

Me contestaron al primer timbrazo..

-hola guapa, ¿como estas? -tan solo su voz era insoportable de escuchar, la voz de Edward era fina, dulce, en cambio la de el..puff

-hola Erick habla Bella, ¿quieres salir conmigo? -le pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible

-Oh pues claro, ah voy por ti?

-Si, te veo en media hora, ¿sabes donde vivo no?

-aja, y a donde iremos? -me pregunto muy emocionado y sorprendido

-a donde quieras eso es lo de menos -me arrepenti enseguida

-te llevare a un lugar estupendo, te veo en media hora ¿va?

-claro -conteste, colgue el telefono y lo avente a la cama, estaba hecha una furia, no soportaba saber que Edward ahorita se estaria divertiendo con "Charlotte" y yo tendria que soportar al estupido de Yorkie.

-Amor te hablan por telefono -mama habia aprecido, habia llegado hace como media hora cuando fui a su recamara por la plancha de cabello

-Quien? -pregunte sin interes

-Edward, dice que te habla al movil pero no le contestas, esta preocupado -dijo mama

-Ah que bien, dile que ya me fui

-Ya? vaz a salir? -pregunto examinando mi atuendo

-Aja, tengo una cita con Erick Yorkie, dile eso, que ahora estoy ocupada, ahora mama, ¿me dejas arreglarme? -Hacke mate, le pagaria con su propio chocolate

-Bien, hija

Salio de la habitacion, pense que hacer eso me haria sentir mejor, pero no, tenia ganas de detener a mama y tomar el telefono, hablar con Edward y rogarle que no me deje, pero no, claro que no lo haria...

Un rato despues mama me fue a hablar para decirme que Erick habia llegado, y que no le gustaba para mi..., que era feo.

-Es para mi mama, no te debe de gustar a ti -le dije sin importarme si le gustaba o no

-Si, ya lo se hija, pero eres mi pequeña, quiero que seas feliz -me dijo dandome un abrazo, pues adivina que mama la persona que me hace mas feliz es tambien la persona que mas sufrir me hace...

-Adios-me aleje de ella y camine hacia la puerta

Ahi estaba Erick sonriente, sabia que en mi cara no habia ni un rastro de las sonrisas que me saca Edward, pero Bella olvidalo, el esta con la pechugona, tu ya no pienses en el, ja, como si eso fuera posible.

-Hola guapa -se acerco y me beso en la mejilla, poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja

-Hola -dije secamente y alejandome de el

-Lista?

Asenti con la cabeza

No me abrio la puerta del auto, Edward siempre me abria la puerta, IDIOTA, me sente enojada, pero recorde que si estaba haciendo esto era para sentirme mejor, no para enojarme.

-Te llevare a un antro, ¿va?

-Bien-deja de comportarte asi Isabella, esta noche es para divertirte

En cuanto encendio el auto, subi mi falda peligrosamente y gire mis rostro por la ventana, recordando el rostro de Edward cada vez que lo hacia, sus ojos, sus manos, EL.

No dejaba de mirarme..

-Tienes unas piernas de muerte -acaricio mi pierna, iba a alejarla, pero no, recorde esta noche es para divertirte, puse mi mano encima de la suya y le sonrei, lo mas real que pude.

-Me lo han dicho -le dije coquetamente

Me guiño el ojo...

LLegamos a un antro muy luminoso, con muchas personas, entramos ahi, escogio una mesa y nos sentamos ahi,

Pedimos cervezas y el saco un cigarro para fumar...

Odio los cigarros

-Quieres uno? -pregunto extendiendome uno

-No, gracias -causa cancer idiota

-Segura?

-Aja

Trajeron unas cervezas, agarre una y la abri, despues de que me la acabe y el me saco a bailar.

Pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, eso me molesto al princio pero recorde esta noche es para divertirse...

Cuando el me beso, le correspondi al inicio, pero luego me aleje...

Me senti asquerosa y sucia, por estar con otro, no me importaba si Edward salia o no con otra, yo no podia estar con el, YO NO PODIA... ademas ese beso fue horrible, no senti nada mas que asco y repulsion, me aleje corriendo de ahi, sali de ese estupido lugar y me puse a llorar.

Tome mi celular del bolso y llame a Alice..

La espere en una cafeteria a una cuadra, llego muy rapido

-Que paso? -me pregunto al verme llorar

-Soy.. una idiota

Me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello...

-Hay primita, que paso ahora?

_*****HOLA MUÑECAS FINAS, COMO ESTAN? LAS HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHISIMOOOOOO, EL MIERCOLES ACTUALIZO, VA?, OKI LAS QUIERO, QUE TAL ESTE CAPI? LARGO VERDAD? NO LO QUISE REDUCIR EN DOS PARTES, PERO MIREN ME GUSTO, BELLA ESTA CELOSA Y LASTIMADA Y ESTO LA ESTA DAÑANDO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI HABLAREMOS DE LA HISTORIA POR EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA, EDWARD..*****_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	19. MIERDA

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 19:MIERDA**

**POV. EDWARD**

**Sabes? Puedo parecer tranquilo y sereno, pero es que aun no me conoces, esta mujer que tengo a mi lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu crees que yo iba a estar tranquilo?, no, mira te cuento que paso despues..**

Durante la tarde, en una clase nos encargaron hacer equipos de tres, tomarnos fotos y describirnos, fuimos a una plaza, me junte con Peter y Charlotte, en varias fotos saliamos los tres, en otras solo dos y en algunos solo uno, Charlotte las iba a subir al facebook, yo las imprimi y comenze a escribir lo mio. Cuando termine me di un baño y me puse algo comodo para dormir.

No pude dormir en toda la tarde, solo pensar a todos los estupidos cerca de mi Bella en el instituto, tenia dos horas libres, asi que pense que seria bueno aprovecharlas durmiendo, pues me habian encargado mucha tarea y no habia dormido bien, pero de nada sirvio esta improvisada siesta, de nada.**  
**

Queria saber como le habia ido a Alice con Bella, me levante rendido, tome mi celular y marque el numero de la enana.

"Bueno, bueno" contesto

"Alice, ¿como te fue?" le pregunte preocupado

"Omm lo siento Edward, Bella estaba enojadisima y super depre, la abraze y todo, pero me corrio, me fui, tal vez necesite algo de tiempo, ¿no?"

"Tu crees?"

"Si, mañana la ire a ver, quiero saber como sigue y yo te hablo va?"

"Le voy a hablar ahorita, necesito saber como esta, AHORA MISMO"

"Bueno, ok, aun asi yo la voy a ver mañana"

"Gracias enana, te quiero mucho"

"Y yo a ti primin"

"Bye" colgue.

Marque el numero de la casa, no me contestaron la primera vez asi que vovi a marcar.

"Bueno?" mi mami, sonrei

"Mama" la extrañaba

"Cariño, ¿como estas?" pregunto sonriente

"La escuela esta estupenda" no le iba a mentir y decirle que estaba bien, porque la verdad estaba pesimo, pero tampoco le diria que estaba mal, no la queria preocupar.

"Me da gusto, y ya tienes amigos?" pregunto entusiasmada

"AJa" conteste sin tomarle importancia a eso

"Hay cariño, no vas a poder venir este fin de semana verdad? pero el otro si?"

"TE LO ASEGURO" lo mas pronto estaria con mi Bella, lo mas pronto

"Gracias cariño, te extrañamos muchisimo, no nos gusta tenerte lejos a algunos" dijo entusiasmada

"A algunos?" ya no entendia nada

"Pues, todos los galanes de la escuela estan encantados con que el super hermano protector se haya ido a la Universidad, porque asi ya no hay quien cuide a su hermanita, y no sabes cuantas inviitacion ha tenido Bella, y en la mañana un chico llamado Sam vino por ella para llevarla al instituto, y le trajo pastel, pero tu hermana de testaruda, no acepto" estaba rojo de furia, queria ir y matar a Sam con mis propias manos,

"Pues eso esta pesimo, la proxima vez que vayas dile que primero tienen que verme a mi" estaba enojadisimo

"Cariño tranquilo, relajate, sabias que algo asi pasaria, tu hermana no se va a quedar virgen para siempre verdad?" decia mama contenta

"Donde esta Bella?" le pregunte confundido, la necesitaba mas que nunca,

"Amm, creo que arriba, voy por a buscarla"

Nunca habia estado mas enojado en mi vida, queria tener a Bella conmigo, tome un vaso de vidrio y lo rompi en el piso, estaba hecho furia, pero no con mi Bella, ella no tenia la culpa de encantar a todo hombre que pasara, incluyendome,.

"Se esta arreglando, dijo que va a salir con un tal Erick, que no te puede contestar" dijo mama muy segura "Nunca le habia visto ese escotito y falda"

Rompi mi celular en el piso, estaba harto, no me importaba que clases tuviera, o que reprobara, tome las llaves y me subi al volvo, tardaria casi cuatro horas pues era de noche, pero yo tenia que llegar y verla, tenerla entre mis brazos.

El camino estaba algo obscuro, estaba excesivamente enojado, conducia como loco, no me importaba, yo solo queria llegar, despues de tres horas veinte minutos, (reduci el tiempo gracias a mi forma loca de conducor que tenia ahora) estaba entrando a Forks cuando recibi una llamada, me estacione y tome el telefono

"QUE?" estaba hechando chispas

"HEy, bajale, soy Alice, oye Bella tuvo una cita con Yorkie, se arrepintio y se vino a la cafeteria "MOry", esta llorando, en verdad esta mal, me hablo y aqui estoy, quieres que te la pase? Ahorita esta en el baño

"En Portland?"

"Aja" colgue, y regrese para Portland, llegue en menos de una hora, no habia trafico y estaba conduciendo no se cuantos kilometros, me estacione fuertemente en la cafeteria y baje corirendo, estaba muy enojado, decepcionado con Bella, nunca pense que ella me podria hacer una tonteria como esa, ya habia preparado las palabras que le diria, no seria muy bueno, que digamos. Si era necesario gritarlo lo haria, estaba hecho una mierda.

Entre hechando chispas a la cafeteria, algunos me veian raros, y una joven de ahi se asusto, comenze a caminar hacia la mesa en la que localize a Alice y Bella, en mi mente sonaba cada grito que le daria a Isabella, engañarme? Si yo no estaba con ella era porque no podia, tenia instituto.

Apareci en su mesa, vi a mi Bella llorar, sus ojitos rojos y sus manos limpiando cada lagrima, cada grito que habia preparado se habia borrado de mi cerebro, ahora solo podia pensar en los rizitos que tenia delante de mi

"Pe... " Bella comenzo a llorar aun mas, su labio temblaba

"Shh, todo esta bien, no pasa nada" le deje besos por su mejilla para limpiarle las lagrimas

"Me voy ¿no?" pregunto Alice poniendose de pie

"Gracias Alice por todo"

"Si, de nada" salio de la cafeteria

"E...d..ed..yo.." se derrumbo en lagrimas otra vez, la abraze mas, la apretaba en mi pecho, no la queria dejar nunca.

"Te amo" le dije sinceramente

"Que?" estaba sorprendida

"Que te amo" y la bese, cada segundo fue especial para mi, nunca podria gritarle a esta mujer, eso era algo que yo descubri hoy, esta mujer la amo y por eso no le puedo hacer nada que le haga daño.

"Es la primera vez.. que me lo dices" dijo mas tranquila

"Tal vez hasta hoy lo descubri" me sonroje

"Yo tambien se hoy, que te amo mas que a nada" y me beso, le acaricie el cabello

"Te amo" le bese su mejilla

"Edward.. sali.. ..." le puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla

"No me importa, te amor" la acerque a mi y la bese de nuevo

"Yo mas" derramo una lagrima

_*****BUENAS NOCHES PRECIOSAS, AYER NO PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPI, ASI QUE NO LO PUBLIQUE HOY CON MIL TAREAS LO TERMINE Y AQUI LO TIENEN, EL DE MAÑANA SERA LARGO, PORQUE ES EL 20 Y ES ESPECIAL PARA MI, LAS QUIERO*****_

_**BY:  
**_

_**K...azy =)  
**_


	20. TE PRESENTO

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 20:TE PRESENTO  
**

**POV. EDWARD**

**SI, LO SE, POR FIN HABIA DESCUBIERTO QUE SENTIA POR ESTA PEQUEÑA TONTA, ME SENTIA FELIZ, PERO A LA VEZ CON MIEDO, MUCHO MIEDO, NO QUERIA HACERLA SUFRIR, Y POR ESO COMENZE A PENSAR ALGO QUE NOS HICIERA LAS COSAS MAS FACILES, TOTAL, LA COSA SIGUIO ASI..**

Fui a dejar a mi Bella a casa, pues me tenia que regresar a la Universidad, entre a mi habitacion, me di un baño y me recoste, di un enorme suspiro, HOY por fin habia descubierto que es lo que sentia por Bella, y era amor, de solo pensarlo sentia cosquillitas en mi estomago, nunca hubiera imaginado que termianria enomarandome de mi hermana.

:_:_:_::

Fue un sabado agotador, estar en todas los club's para elegir uno, Benjamin y Tia me acompañaron, Tia entro a un club de baile, y Benjamin la siguio ciegamente, asi que ya no sabia que elegir,

-Ya te desidiste? -pregunto Benjamin con sus brazos alrededor de Tia

-Aun no, no se que escoger, todo me parece estupido -conteste sin animos

-Oh vamos, seguro te gusto algun club, ¿no? -decia Tia

-Todos me parecieron iguales, -me sente en la banca junto a Benjamin y Tia, y trate de pensar los beneficios de cada uno.

Sono mi celular, lo saque del bolsillo y cnteste sin preocuparme en ver el identificador

-Bueno?

-AMOR! hola, ¿como estas? te extraño mucho,

-Hey, princessa te amo, estoy aburrido, aun no eligo ningun club y claro que yo tambien te extraño -le dije mas contento

-Oh amor, vas a ver que ya se te ocurrira uno, tienes uno en mente?

-No, ninguno me gusta

-Amor, con ese animo que te va a gustar? Ponle emocion, seguro que hay algun club bueno por ahi -se escuchaba su voz triste aun,

-Trato, pero te extraño mas que nunca, te necesito

-Yo tambien a ti, demasiado

-Amor yo no puedo ir, pero crees que tu puedas venir?

-ES ENSERIO?-estaba emocionada

-Claro amor, puedo decirle a Alice que te preste el jeep de Emmett

-Ok, yo estoy en casa de Alice ahora, fue por mi muy temprano, le digo a Emmett y voy esta bien? te extraño como no tienes idea -su voz era mas feliz, y no solo la suya, tambien al mia

-Claro princessa, y si tengo idea te extraño igual.

-Te amo Edward

-Yo tambien te amo hermosa, y me encanta hacerlo

Bella solto una risita

-A mi tambien, voy para alla, pero a donde tengo que ir?

-Te acuerdas cuando vinimos a ver la universidad?

-Aja -contesto segura

-Bueno, te veo en la cafeteria, esta bien?

-Ok, te amo

-Y yo a ti -colgo

Guarde mi celular y me di cuenta de que Peter y Charlotte estaban ahi, los cuatro me veia sonriente,

-Que? -pregunte indiferente

-La quieres mucho -dijo Charlotte sonriente

-No tienes idea

-Se ve desde el estacionamiento -bromeo Benjamin

-Vamos a conocerla?- pregunto Charlotte emocionada

-SI? Vendra? -Tia tambiien se mostro contenta

Asenti con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-A quien conoceremos? -pregunto Seth quien de pronto habia llegado

-A la novia de Edward -dijo Peter sonriente

-Tiene novia? Que estudia? -Bree no sabia que no estaba aqui

-Bella esta en Forks, esta en la prepa es un año menor

-Oh es mas pequeña -decia Bree contenta

-YA LA QUIERO CONOCER -grito Charlotte abrazando a Peter

-Y yo-dijo Tia

-Me encantaria conocerla, pero tengo ahorita un examen, lo siento, me tendre que retirar, pero si mañana sigue aqui planeamos una comida, ¿no? -dijo Bree confundida

-Aja, ¿por que no? -dijo Benjamin serio

-Me gusta la idea -Charlotte como siempre emocionada

Seth se fue con Bree, asi que solo nos quedamos los cinco, cerre mis ojos y me puse a pensar, se suponia que debia escoger un club, pero no, nada, solo tenia a mi Bella en la cabeza

-Ya no te estreses Eduardo*, Bella llegara super pronto -dijo Charlote comprensiblemente

-Lo se, pero la extraño mucho

-Ouu, que romantico, ya va a llegar -contesto Tia

-Animo campeon la novia seguro no tarda -me dijo Peter

-Que quieres que te diga?... Pero va, se me ocurrio que hoy nos vamos de fiesta, al salir de este infierno y yo pago -dijo Benjamin sonriente

-Ese es mi chico -Tia lo beso

-A huevo -contesto Benjamin

-Me gusta la idea, y mucho, vale, que dices mi amor? -le pregunto Peter a Charlote

-Que obvi SI

Despues de unas horas la llamada sono, no espere ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba contestando

-Amor? -pregunte esperanzado

-Aja, estoy en la cafeteria, ya vienes? -pregunto emocionada

-Te veo en dos minutos -colgue

-LLEGO -grito Charlotte contenta -RAPIDO CULLEN NO LA HAS ESPERAR-grito cuando ya estaba en la esquina, la segui corriendo, y detras de mi,todos los demas.

Corri hasta la cafeteria, entramos

-Quien es? -me pregunto Charlotte, le señale a la mujer sentada de espaldas con el celular entre sus manos, corrio mas que yo hasta llegar a ella

-BELLA" -le dijo Charlotte emocionada mientras la abrazaba, Bella se asusto, y despues de enojo un poco, no entendi muy bien porque

-Hola -dijo seria

-No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte, Edward no deja de hablar de ti, soy Charlotte, -estaba excesivamente emocionada, pero Bella al contrario estaba algo enojada

-Hola -contesto seria

-AMor-la cargue entre mis brazos y me acerque para besarla, pero ella se giro un poco

-Podemos hablar? -dijo Bella con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Claro que ocurre? -le pregunte preocupado

-A solas -agacho su cabeza

-Bueno, yo los dejo -Charlotte se retiro, los demas aun no llegaban, pues Charlotte y yo habiamos corrido para llegar rapido

-Que pasa amor? -le pregunte sorprendido por su repentino cambio de humor

-Yo.. vi una foto donde tu sonreias con ella, con Charlotte

-Oh amor, nos encargaron unas fotos, y escribir nuestra biografia, era en equipo, me reuni con CHrlotte y su novio Peter, nos tomamos muchas fotos, no hay nada entre ella y yo, el ya tiene novio como te dije

-Enserio? -estaba sorprendida

-Claro hermosa

-Perdoname -bajo su cabeza, pero luego la levante y me beso con dulzura,-Te amo

Le sonrei...

-Yo te amo mas

-NO yo mas

Negue con la cabeza

-Yo

La cargue y la comenze a besar de nuevo

-Le debo una disculpa a Charlotte, verdad?

-Algo asi

-Bien, -comenzo a caminar hacia afuera de la cafeteria donde estaba Charlotte esperando, yo la segui

-Amm, lo siento, me comporte de un modo mal hace unos minutos, pero es que no, no te conocia, perdon -dijo Bella apenada

-Hay no te preocupes, no hay bronca Bella -contesto Charlotte despreocupada y confiada como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-Gracias. -sonrio abiertamente

-Uff, corren rapido, parece concurso, -dijo Tia quien habia llegado

-No es nuestra culpa, mira ella es mi amiga Bella, Bella ella es Tia -dijo Charlotte entusiasmada

-Am mucho gusto -Bella extendio su manita

-Hola linda, soy Tia -Tia saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola -dijo Bella timidamente, mi niña siempre habia sido asi

-Amor el es Peter, el novio de Charlotte

-Mucho gusto, -dijo Bella extendiendo su mano

-Un enormeee gusto conocer a la princessa de Edward, que le diste? lo hechizaste? no se calla de hablar de ti -contesto Peter

Bella rio..

-No, creo que no lo hechize -contesto Bella sonriente

-Bueno, el es Benjamin -le dije contento

-QUE onda? -le dijo BENJAMIN

-hola -contesto Bella

-Bueno siguiendo los planes, hay ir a inscribirnos a los club's y ya despues PARTY -grito Charlotte

Bella se asusto un poco al decir "party" me miro

Me acerque a ella y la bese, me correspondio el beso contenta

-Te amo mucho -me dijo sonriente

-Y yo a ti -la tome por la cintura y la bese aun mas

Todos nos veian emocionados, no me importabaa nada mas, tener a mi Bella entre mis brazos era lo importante

Benjamin se inscribio en Futbool

Tia en Pintura

Peter y CHarlote en baile

Y yo.. en musica..

-Felicidades amor, encontraste tu club-dijo Bella besandome

-Te necesitaba a ti para darme cuenta, -ella sonrio

*EDUARDO: tal y como suena, en español

*A HUEVO: expresion para referirse a si, claro,

_*****QUE LES PARECIO? ES EL CAPITULO 2O, Y FUE MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO*****_


	21. TRAILER PARTE 1

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 21: TRAILER PARTE 1**

**POV. BELLA**

**SI, NO SOPORTABA A CHARLOTTE, PERO EN CUANTO EDWARD ME EXPLICO TODO ME CAYO MUY BIEN, LA VERDAD ERA MUY AGRADABLE, LO QUE NO SOPORTE FUE QUE TUVE QUE IR A LA FIESTITA DE SUS AMIGOS, PERO TE AMO EDWARD Y SOLO POR ESO FUI.**

Fuimos a un antro, Iba tomada de la mano de Edward, mostro su identificacion y nos dejaron entrar, me veian raros pero aun asi no me pidieron identificacion, y eso era bueno, porque aun tenia 17 años.

Todos comenzaron a beber mucho, rapidamente todos estaban ebrios, yo no bebi, asi que tendria que manejar..pero de verdad no queria porque aun se me dificultaba hacerlo y mas de noche.

Edward era el menos ebrio de todos, pero, no estaba en condiciones de manejar, nunca lo habia visto ebrio, era mas divertido.. pero de todos modos preferia a mi Edward sobrio.

Mañana me tendria que ir a casa porque no podia faltar el lunes a clases, Edward me habia prometido que esta vez si estaria conmigo el siguiente fin de semana, me costaba creerlo.. ya que este fin de semana fui YO quien tuvo que venir.

-Esto esta yupi -grito Benjamin cayendose de la silla.

Todos estallamos en risas, se levanto con un moreton en la frente

-Uh pobre de mi bebe -le dijo Tia jalando su cabello no muy fuerte

-Shhh no grites TIA -le grito Peter

-Haran otra cosa a parte de insultarse mutuamente? -pregunto Edward sonriente mientras me abrazaba

-Hacen enojar a Edwin* cayense -les dijo Charlotte imitando su voz

Todos rieron de nuevo

-Vamos amiga VIVE, estamos de FIESTA, diviertete -me dijo Tia poniendo su brazo en mi hombro

-No molesten a la princesa de Edward -se burlo Peter, Charlotte rio

-Exactamente MI princesa -le dijo Edward apestando a alcohol

-Ya es tarde, mañana hay junta con "el amargado" -dijo Benjamin tomando las llaves, me las lanzo y casi las atrapo, pero estas se estamparon en el suelo, Edward se agacho y las recogio, pero mientras leventaba su cabeza, esta se golpeo en la mesa, todos rieron.

-Estas bien? -le pregunte preocupada

Sonrio.

-Claro -se acerco a mi y me beso.

-NOS LARGAMoooooS -grito Peter, nadie tenia equilibrio

-Creo quie mi voe a caer -Tia ya no podia hablar

-Que pena por ti -le dijo Charlotte soltando la carcajada.

-Exacto -Edward tambien rio -yo no pienso cargarte

-Estu-pii so -tarda mas de un minuto en terminar la palabra

-Es tu piso? o Estupido? -pregunto Benjamin

-Caya...te -Tia se agarro de la orilla de una mesa cuando estubo a punto de caerse.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Benjamin, Cabiamos muy bien todos, estaba sudando, no era muy buena manejando y menos de noche, ademas sin la ayuda de nadie pues todos mis compañeros estaban cayendose de borrachos.

Encendi la camioneta, lentamente comenze a conducir, me dolia la cabeza, demasiado, era por los nervios, habia una capa de sudor en mi frente, los otros no se callaban, no dejaban de parlotear, hablaban y gritaban y hablaban mas, me ponian nerviosa, por fin entre a la carretera, en menos de quince minutos estariamos en los apartamentos de todos, cada quien se hiria al suyo y ya, no tendre que conducir mas.

En mi cabeza solo sonaba la frase  
"COncentrate Bella, tu puedes llegar"

Los autos nunca habian sido mi lugar favoritos, y de hecho nunca habia tenido que conducir hasta que Edward se fue a la Universidad y ahora YO tenia que llegar sola a la prepa todos los dias, y siempre con un dolor en mi estomago y los nervios a flor de pie.

-Diviertete Bella -me grito Tia en el oido mientras zarandeaba mi hombro

Me giro hacia ella y me grito de nuevo

-Vive la vida

Despues de eso todo paso rapido, primero los sonidos de una llanta, luego los focos de un trailer me cegaron en la cara, sin dejarme ver y conducir, despues solo recuerdo cuando mis ojos se estaban cerrando y un fuerte dolor se acumulaba en mi pierna, tenia mucho miedo, pero no por mi, queria saber que Edward estaba bien, era lo unico que realmente me importaba.

******_HOLA MUÑECAS, QUE PENA LA VERDAD, YO SE, YO SE, YO SE, NO HE ACTUALIZADO DESDE HACE MIL AÑOS, (CASI DOS SEMANAS SI NO ES QUE MAS) PERO DE VERDAD DISCULPENME, AQUI LES DEJE LA PRIMERA PARTE, CAMBIOS, DESICIONES, MUCHAS COSAS, ESPERO QUE ESTO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, LAS ADORO CHICAS _*****

**BY:**

**K...azy =)**


	22. TRAILER PARTE 2

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 22: TRAILER PARTE 2**

**POV. EDWARD**

**SI, TODO FUE MUY DIFICIL, FUERON LOS PEORES MOMENTOS DE MI VIDA, VERLA AHI, TENDIDA EN LA CAMA CON TUBOS PARA PODER RESPIRAR, NUNCA ME VOY A PERDONAR HABER TOMADO ESA NOCHE, PERO BUENO, TE CUENTO LO DEMAS..**

Desperte en una cama blanca, a mi lado estaba mi padre..

Me sente con cuidado, me dolia mucho la cabeza y algo la pierna pero definitivamente me habia sentido peor muchas veces.

Entonces recorde el accidente, como las luces se enfocaron al frente y de pronto.. NADA, solo dolor y unos gritos.

Bella...

-Donde esta Bella? -pregunte alterado

Papa puso su mano en mi hombro

-Shh tranquilo hijo, todo esta bien, no te alteres -sabia que me ocultaba algo, lo sabia

-DIJE QUE COMO ESTA? -estaba furioso, tenia miedo, miedo de que mi Bella se haya lastimado o fracturado o muer.. deseche la idea tan rapido que ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez paso por mi cabeza

-Shh esta bien, nada grave, esta dormida, fue la que resulto mas herida de todos, tiene una pierna enyesada, golpes en la cabeza, y unos golpes en tejidos, pero nada mas, hijo se que estara bien -decia totalmente seguro

-Quiero verla ahora -me trate de levantar, pero mi padre me empujo hacia atras

-Nada de eso, descansa y despues vemos

-En que cuarto esta? -pregunte pensando que podria ir en la primera oportunidad que tuviera

-Dos a la izquiera, pero descansa -asenti cuidadosamente

-Y los demas? -espero en verdad espero que esten bien

-Uff elllos estan mejor, iban atras, unos cuantos golpes, nada grave, los doctores no querian darlos de alta porque querian revisarlos mas pero en la madrugada salieron, hoy vendran a verlos -me conto haciendo muecas, sabia que algo estaba mal.

-Mmmm, ayer fue el accidente? -espero que no haya pasado mas de un dias

-Si -asintio con la cabeza -Estas bien hijo eso es lo importante -me sonrio

-Y Bella? -jadee

-Con tu madre, ella esta un poquito mal, ya sabes iba conduciendo, ya despues hablaremos de eso, -nego con la cabeza- todo estara bien

La puerta se abrio lentamente

-Señor Cullen, ¿Podria venir a firmar unos papeles? -le pregunto una enfermera con una sonrisa a medias

-Claro ahora voy, tu quedate aqui -me dijo en señal de amenza

En cuanto salio, me levante con mucho cuidado, dolia la cabeza pero mi Bella, solo imaginarmela hacia que me pudiera levantar, abri la puerta y me azome a los lados

Vi a mama que camiba rumbo a la cafeteria y papa en el elevador acompañado de la enfermera y un doctor algo canoso.

En cuanto quedaron fuera de mi vista sali, lentamente llegue a su cuarto, abri lentamente la puerta, no habia nadie dentro solo ELLA.

Estaba dormida, su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, sus ojos ojitos cerrados, su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y tambien la derecha, tenia muchos moretones en la cara, pero eso no hacia de su belleza quedara fuera.

Sus perfectas piernas blancas quedaban a la vista, bueno al menos la derecha.

Me acerque, acaricie con cuidado su pierna derecha recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivi con ella.

Despues bese sus labios.

Me sente junto a ella y comenze a acariciar su mejilla.

Jamas me perdonaria si algo le pasara, JAMAS, nunca debi de haber bebido, ahora ella estaria bien.

Tan solo hace unos años era solo mi hermana menor, la niña chiflada que hacia siempre lo que queria, despues se convirtio en mi adiccion, no podia pasar un solo dia sin ver su cuerpo perfecto, ahora es el amor de mi vida, el UNICO AMOR DE MI VIDA.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo comenze a llenar de besos, despues me acerque a sus labios y los bese de nuevo.

Pero en esta ocasion sus labios me respondieron.

Me aleje cuando termine.

Ella me sonreia.

-Hola mi amor -la bese en la mejilla

-Ho..la -me sonrio

-¿Como estas mi amor? -acaricie su mejilla, la amaba, y me gustaba saber que era eso lo que sentia por ella, aunque claro tambien la deseaba.

-su labio temblaba un poco

-Te amo -deje un beso en sus labios

-Mmm, ¿t..u? -sonrio

-Estoy muy bien, ahora te tengo aqui, cerquita estoy tan bien -sus ojitos brillaron

-Qu..quiero .ir..ii..rme -su voz sonaba cansada

-Lo se muñeca, nos iremos pronto -le sonrei -te duele mucho? -señale su pierna

Nego con la cabeza

-No tanto co..mo.. ..ebro -me sonrio

-Tonta -la puerta se abrio

-OH EDWARD -mama corrio y me abrazo

-Hola -le sonrei

-Nadie me dijo que habias despertado mi cielo, pero ¿que haces aqui? -mama giro su rostro hacia Bella -Oh hija, cielo -la abrazo -¿Como estan mis bebes? -pregunto mama maternalmente

-Yo bien -le guiñe un ojo a Bella, ella se sonrojo

-Ta..ambi..en -Bella trataba de hablar lo mejor posible, queria irse pronto, nunca le gustaron los hospitales

-Oh mis bebes, los amo tanto, nunca me vuelvan a hacer una cosas como esa -esa era Esme Cullen, la mama mas preocupa del mundo, pero tambien la mejor

-Te amo mama -la abraze

-Oh mi Edward yo tambien hijito -derramo una lagrima

-Hey -dijo Bella enojada -Yo..yo. te amo ma..mi -Bella le sonrio

Mama la abrazo con cuidado.

-Mi princessa te amo mucho -le dejo un beso en la frente

Me sente en el sofa, comenze a cansarme

-Quien te dejo salir? -pregunto mama que de pronto estaba enojada

-Mmmm supongo que nadie -rei

-Eso supuse, ¿Cuando Edward Cullen pide permiso para algo? -los tres reimos

-dijo Bella mordiendose su labio inferior, una caracteristica muy comun en ella.

*****_HOLA HERMOSAS, ME TENGO Q IR A ESTUDIAR MAÑANA PRESENTO LES DEJO ESTA PARTE, MAÑANA NOS VEMOS, LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOOO_*****

**BY:**

**K...azy =)**


	23. SHOPPING

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 23: SHOPPING**

**POV. BELLA**

**NO, LO PEOR FUE ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL, PERO ESTUVISTE CONMIGO SIEMPRE, BUENO TE SIGO CONTANDO LO DEMAS...**

Sali a los dos dias de estar en el hospital, en cambio Edward salio el dia que desperto, lo revisaron de nuevo y lo dieron de alta, hoy ya por fin estaba en la camioneta en la parte de atras, Edward me sonreia y me miraba con ternura.

Durante el tiempo que estube internada los amigos de Edward fueron a verme, y me pidieron disculpas por sus conductas, yo le dije que no pasaba nada, y bueno gracias a Dios estaba bien.

A Edward le dieron un permiso para descansar durante tres dias, asi que hoy ya debia de ir a la Universidad, el estaba bien y eso era lo unico que de verdad me importaba.

-Bien llegamos -dijo mama sonriente -cuidate mucho mi niño, si te duele algo nos hablas ¿ok? -ni mama ni papa se bajaron.

-Amm yo me ire a despedir -les dije bajando de la camioneta.

Mi mano seguia enyesada y me dolia un poco, asi que no iria a la escuela lo que resta de la semana, Alice estaba sumamente preocupada por mi y me estubo hablando por telefono muchas veces, Emmett si pudo venir a verme, y me trajo unos chocolates, Rose lo acompaño y me regalo una pulsera que segun ella siempre le ayudan en la depresion y en las enfermedades, bueno.

Jas el novio de Alice le habia hablado por celular a Edward, ya que si sobrevivio pero mi cel no, necesitaba otro.

Caminamos por toda el pasillo de la Universidad fuera de la vista de nuestros padres, los amigos de Ed solo fueron una vez, ellos no sabian que eramos hermanos y era mejor ocultarselos.

-Te amo -me beso dulcemente

-Yo igual -sonrei

Acaricio mi brazo enyesado y me deposito un beso en el.

-Bueno llegaras tarde a tu clase, ¿iras el fin de semana a verme verdad? -ahora estaba preocupada

-Definitivamente hermosa -me regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces te veo el sabado, hablame a la casa, recuerda que aun no compro cel, que feo es quedarse sin celular -le dije enojada

-Oh amor, ya vez lo que se siente -solto una carcajada

-Jajaja que gracioso, como yo te page tu i phone -me beso de nuevo

-El sabado te llevo un celular, ¿feliz? -me acaricio la mejilla

-No es necesario, faltar a la escuela una semana es una buena recompensa -le guiñe un ojo

-Mas para mi, tu lejos de todos eso, me gusta la idea

Bufe.

-Te amo Cullen pero ya vete a tu clase -lo empuje hacia adelante con mi brazo izquierdo

-Te amo Bella, adios -me beso en los labios, y luego me abrazo.

Segui caminando, con un enorme dolor, pero en mi corazon, siempre era dificil despedirme de el, SIEMPRE.

-Hola -me saludo un chico guapo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus ojos

-Hola -le conteste sin entusiasmo

-¿Que hace por aqui una chica tan guapa? No te habia visto -me guiño un ojo

-Amm bueno, vine a acompañar a MI NOVIO a clases,ya entro asi que me tengo que ir, mi suegra me espera en esa camioneta -señale la camioneta de papa, y bueno resulta que mi suegra tambien es mi madre.

Su cara cambio a enojo

-Mmm bueno -y se fue hechando chispas.

Segui caminando hacia la camioneta, mama amablemente me abrio la puerta, rei en mi interior, la habia usado, pero luego senti dolor, nunca tendria una suegra, alguien con quien hablar, alguien quien me de consejos cuando mi madre no este o no pueda, alguien me abraze cuando lo necesite, que me comprenda porque conoce a mi novio mejor que nadie, pero eso no sera posible porque mi novio es mi hermano, o sea mi madre tambien es la suya.

Gruñi en mi interior...

-Quien era ese chico? Se veia muy apuesto -decia mama sonriente

-No tengo idea -cerre mis ojos, ahora estaba molesta, MUY molesta y no entendia muy bien porque.

:

:

-Bueno, ¿y que te pondras para la fiesta? -preguntaba Alice contenta saltando por toda la cama.

Hoy estaba de mejor humor, mañana veria a Edward y todo mi mundo se arreglaria, al ver su sonrisa, sus labios, al sentir sus caricias, sus labios, sus roces

-LLAMANDO A MUNDO BELLA -Alice me saco de mi sueño.

Le sonrei

-pe..perdon que pasa? -puse mi mejor cara

-Ok, estas muyyyy rara, ya se porque, pero mañana regresa tranquila primis, -me habia ocmenzado a llevar mejor con Alice, despues de aquella vez que me fue a recoger hasta esa cafeteria cuando cometi la peor estupidez de mi vida: Engañar a Edward por despecho -bueno, te recuerdo que mis padres cumplen 20 años de casado SERA LO MAXIMO, organizamos la mejor fiesta -Alice estaba sumamente alegre

-Ok, que sugerencias tienes? -le pregunte contenta,

-SHOPING -me jalo de la mano y me llevo a rastras hasta su auto

Ayer me habian quitado el yeso de la mano, asi que podia volver a mis actividades cotidianas, eso era simplemente perfecto.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece este? -Alice me mostro un vestido largo, morado con piedras plateadas

-Muy aseñorado -

-Pienso lo mismo -sonrio y lo colgo de nuevo

-Y este? -era el vestido mas llamativo que habia visto en mi vida, amarillo fosfo, con un cinto naranja fosfo...

-Demasiado -negue con la cabeza

-bueno -estuvimos dando vueltas por todas las tiendas del centro comercial hasta encontrar "el vestido perfecto"

Alice encontro un vestido hasta la rodilla cafe, con broches y escote, se le veia muy bien, ahora era mi busqueda.

-cuatro pm y nada -grito frustrada

-Seguro hay algo -trataba de sonar optimista pero ni yo me lo creia

-Aja -nego con la cabeza -IDEA -grito contenta, un hombre blanco con traje acompañado por una chica de su edad giraron a verla, Alice se sonrojo -Ok, bajare la voz

-Si eso suena bien -le sonrei

-Vamonos -me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el estacionamiento,

-A donde vamos? -le pregunte despues de una hora de estar en el auto

-A Pasco -sonrio triunfante, Pasco era una ciudad con poco mas de 20 337 personas, habia un centro comercial enorme ahi,

-No esta muy lejos? -pregunte viendo el reloj

-Seguro llegamos

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de que cerraran, asi que solo podriamos ver una tienda, pero con tantos vestidos que tan solo verlos me daba sueño.

Media hora despues me decidi por uno verde olivo que me llegaba abajo del muslo, era corto pero me encantaba, tenia estrapple en la espalda y brillos en la zona del pecho, no llamativo, no bulgar, no feo.. ERA PERFECTO..

-Donde estaban niñas? -pregunto mama preocupada cuando llegamos a casa, si nos habiamos pasado de la raya, lo admito

-Fuimos a Pasco -sonrio Alice

-A PASCO? -grito mama enojada

-Tranquila tia, compramos los vestidos para la fiesta es el otro fin, no se les olvide, -Alice sonreia como siempre

-Menos mal que estan bien, me tenian preocupada

-Lo siento mama -lo decia muy enserio

-Ya, esta bien, servire la cena

-Vamos quiero verte con tu vestido puesto y con los tacones rapido -me dijo Alice mientras llevaba sus bolsas arriba

Nos medimos todo, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, nos veiamos muy bien, Alice siempre mejor, no dejaba de sonreir

-PERFECTAS -grito contenta

-Esta vez tienes razon -le sonrei

_*****HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, ¿QUE TAL SU TARDE DE DOMINGO? ESPERO QUE LA ESTEN PASANDO EN BOMBA, ESTE CAPI NO FUE MUYYYYY IMPORTANTE, PERO SI NECESARIO, LO QUE PARA USTEDES FUE LO MENOS IMPORTANTE, ADELANTE SERA MUYYYYYYYYYY IMPORTANTE, LAS QUELO MUCHOOO*****_

_**UNA PREGUNTITA:**_

_**¿tienen apodos? que se hayan puesto ustedes y otras personas? Me gustaria saberloo, bueno dejenlo y el prque ese apodo, en el siguiente capi les dijo porque el mio, bye**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	24. MIS TIOS

**¿Qué haces cuando amas a tu hermano?**

**Capitulo 25:MIS TIOS **

**Pov. Bella**

**Bueno, mi amor me extraño ¿verdad que si? Ok, te voy a seguir contando porque la cosa se empieza a poner buena.**

Todo había seguido igual, me sentía aburrida, triste, cansada, pero mi día se alegraba cuando Edward me llamaba por teléfono, me recordaba lo mucho que me amaba y entonces mi vida de nuevo tenía un sentido.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente, mañana era sábado, mañana vendría Edward, por fin, ya lo extrañaba, y mucho, pero también mañana era la fiesta de mi tía Renne y mi tío Charlie.

Frustrante.

Lo sé.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi pantalón, saque el celular conteste sin abrir los ojos.

-Bueno? –pregunte indecisa

-Amm, yo… hola –dijo una voz desconocida

-Amm hola, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién habla?

-Oh..eh.. soy Ben –dijo con voz nerviosa

-Ah ok, hola Ben –era un chico de mi clase de literatura, alguien tímido pero buen chico.

-Yo.. ah am, Alice me…invito a la fiesta de… de sus…sus padres –vaya que tardaba al hablar –y… bu…bueno quería saber si… tu… vendrías con…co..Conmigo –Vaaaya…

Una invitación de Ben, el chico más tímido de la clase, quien sabe igual y de toda la escuela.

-Yo... me gustaría, claro, pero no… no puedo, perdón –trataba de sonar lo más amable posible, no quería causarle un trauma al pobre, el día que se anima a invitar a alguien, que lo rechacen debe ser difícil –Edward va a venir a la fiesta porque mañana no tiene clases y me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mi hermano, tu sabes Ben ahora el está en la Universidad y lo extraño mucho, siempre fuimos muy unidos, si, amm de verdad lo siento, pero enserio espero verte, amm ¿Por qué no le dices a Angela? Ella de verdad quiere ir y amm hacen una pareja muy linda –sonreí aunque no me pudiera ver

-Si… yo…si… está bien, gracias, adiós –colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

Ya que…

Lo único que quería mañana era pasar tiempo con Edward Cullen…

MI DULCE Y GUAPO HERMANO

.

.

.

-Ahhhhh ya Brandon –le dije alejándome de ella

-No seas niñita y ponte otra vez aquí AHORA MISMO –me grito Alice

-MARY ALICE BRANDON SWAN DEJAME EN PAZ, solo me estas jalando el cabello, duele mucho ¿sabes? –me recosté en la cama

-Bella no empieces te vas a ver preciosa –me sonrió y me guiño un ojo

-Ni loca, ya fue suficiente –me metí al baño y comencé a ponerme el vestido que había dejado Alice ahí.

Me lo puse y Salí de la recamara.

-Déjate de tonterías Cullen, ponte aquí que te arreglare el cabello –perdí, me senté en la silla y deje que Alice me jalara el cabello con esa cosa que hacia rizos.

Por fin Salí de la recamara, con mi vestido verde olivo, mis tacones negros y mi cabello hecho rizos.

De verdad me gustaba como me veía,

Y mejor aun, llevaba bragas rojas y sin brazier, quien sabe, tal vez hoy por fin Edward y yo tengamos relaciones.

Nos subimos al auto de mis padres, ya que nos iríamos juntos.

-Edward nos va a alcanzar allá, se le hizo un poco tarde –nos dijo mama en el asiento del copiloto

-Ok, -sonreí, ya extrañaba a Edward.

Rápidamente llegamos al salón "Empol" donde seria la gran fiesta de mis tíos.

Me sorprendió ver a Edward ahí, felicitando a mis tíos, que sorpresa, había llegado antes cuando mama dijo que se tardaría.

Traía un traje negro perfecto, se veía perfecto, era perfecto.

Reía junto a mis tíos, me encantaba poder ver su sonrisa, nada me hacía más feliz.

Corrí hacia él.

Me levanto y me dio vueltas en el aire.

-Hola hermanita –me dijo regalándome una sonrisa cuando ya estaba en el piso

-Hermanin –grite contenta mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Y para nosotros no hay abrazo? ¿Qué no nos extrañaste? –pregunto mi tía Renen

-Claro que hay abrazo tía, y te extrañe demasiado –le sonreí

-Hay Bella, te extrañe princesa –me dijo mi tía sonriente

-Por cierto felicidades –abrase a mi tío -Por estos veinte años, seguro vendrán más -comente entusiasmada.

-Gracias hija, espero que sea así, Rene es la mujer de mi vida –me dijo mi tío sonriendo

-Se ve –contesto Edward

-PAPI –chillo Alice detrás de nosotros

-Bueno, tengo que hablar con Bella de algo importante, no tardamos –les dijo Edward a los demás

-Adelante mis amores –nos dijo mi tía

Salimos rápidamente de ahí, cuando ya estábamos lejos de todos Edward me tomo la mano, salimos por la puerta trasera y cruzamos la calle camino al bosque, aun no llegaban muchos invitados, pues la invitación decía cuatro pm y eran las tres y media.

Estábamos dentro del bosque por fin, rodeados por unos cuantos arboles y ajenos a todos los demás.

-Te amo –me susurro Edward y comenzó a besarme tiernamente,

El beso era perfecto, igual que todos los que él me daba.

No existe un beso más perfecto que no provenga de sus labios.

Cuando termino de besarme entre sus manos tomo mi rostro y lo lleno de besos

-Yo también te amo –le dije sonriente

-Te extrañe

-Igual yo, -lo abrasé fuertemente

-Luces realmente perfecta en ese vestido tontita –me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su pecho

-Gracias –me sonroje

Edward podría ser mi hermano pero había descubierto que eso no era impedimento para que nuestro amor saliera adelante.

Me beso de nuevo y sus manos bajaron hasta mi muslo donde sus perfectas manos calientes me acariciaban.

Gemí en su boca.

-Te amo –me dijo sonriente

-Igual yo –me tomo de la mano y caminamos de nuevo al salón.

Eso era lo más difícil los demás no podían saber de lo nuestro.

Definitivamente odiaba eso.

La fiesta siguió…

Edward, mis padres y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina.

El salón estaba a obscuras y solo iluminaban una vela en cada mesa, eso hacía ver el salón perfecto, había muchas personas, no exagero si decía que 300, los manteles estaban muy largos color blancos y las copas decoradas con una flor naranja, el color de mi tía.

Edward acaricio mi pierna con su pie por debajo de la mesa yo solo le sonreí.

-Esto está realmente bello, el otro año tenemos que hacer algo así –decía mama ilusionada, era fan de las fiestas

-Claro mi amor, así será –papa beso los labios de mi madre

Yo mire a Edward con amor, mi manera de decirle que lo amaba sin besarlo, ya que aunque deseaba besarlo no podía hacerlo frente a los demás.

Una canción comenzó a sonar,

-Esa canción fue el vals de sus tíos en su boda –nos dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba conmovida

Mis tíos comenzaron a bailar en la pista.

Cuando la canción acabo mas parejas se levantaron y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de canciones que yo ni conocía.

-¿A bailar? –pregunto papa a mama

-Si –sonrió y se levantaron

-Mi bella dama ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? -me pregunto Edward feliz

-Claro –me levante

Nos colocamos en la pista y comenzamos a movernos, evitando las caricias y los besos, claro, nuestros padres nos sonrieron.

-Mis niños –nos dijo mama al lado

-Te amo mama –le dije desde el corazón

-Y yo a ti mi perita preciosa

-Perita –me dijo Edward en el oído

-Creí que ya había olvidado ese apodo –me comencé a reír

_*****HOLA HOLA, ESTOY FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ, AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI, SE QUE NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO EN MUCHOOOOOO TIEMPO Y DE VD LO SIENTO, PROMETO QUE YA ACTUALIZARE MAS PRONTO PORQUE TENGO QUE TERMINAR EL FIC ANTES DE NAVIDAD, DE VERDAD LAS ADORO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO PORQUE USTEDES ME HACEN CRECER COMO ESCRITORA EN CADA PALABRA, GRACIAS DE VERDAD, LAS TENGO MUY PRESENTES TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA,*****_

_**las quiere**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	25. V 12

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO? **

**CAPITULO 25:**

**POV. BELLA: V12**

**Si, la verdad me diverti mucho en esa fiesta, mas porque estuve contigo mi amor, pero luego...**

-Mis amores nos vamos a quedar un rato mas -dijo mama besando nuestras mejillas

-Nosotros ya nos vamos -le dije jalando a Edward del brazo

-Desacansen -y de nuevo corrio a los brazos de papa

Las fiestas de Alice, o mis tios nunca acababan temprano y yo no tenia animos de irme a las cinco de la mañana.

Salimos y me subi al volvo.

-Te extrañe -me dijo Edward antes de estampar sus deliciosos labios en mi boca.

.

.

.

Puso su rostro en mis pechos

-Es lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida entera -me dijo exsahusto

-Si -suspire

Definitivamente no habia otra cosa mejor que el, no habia, el era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-Yo igual -le sonrei

Lo bese de nuevo pero ahora mis manos estaban detras de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello

-Hora de ir a casa mi pequeña ninfa -puso su mano en mi pierna y comenzo a conducir.

El camino no fue muy largo, y al llegar nos estacionamos el garage.

-Mi dulce Bella -abrio mi puerta y me cargo.

Al entrar a casa todo estaba oscuro.

Subimos las escaleras, mientras besaba su cuello.

Me sorprendio, entramos a su recamara y cerro con seguro.

-Ahora si nadie va a interrumpirnos -dijo besando mis labios con fuerza.

Mis manos bajaron a su camisa, que la saque con fuerza, dejando su pecho perfecto a mi vista.

-Mi turno -y saco el incomodo vestido que ya no soportaba -perfecta vista -dijo acariciando mis pechos

Gemi y le quite el pantalon

-Mio -dije en su boca

Cuando por fin estabamos desnudos sus labios recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Voy por un condon -dijo parandose de la cama -estan en el ropero -me guiño un ojo

-No -le dije acercandolo a mi

Y lo bese de nuevo

-Cariño... esta aqui en el ropero

-Te quiero adentro, pero sin nadie mas, solo tu, solo tu -parece que le agrado mi idea porque me tiro a la cama y comenzo a morder mi pezon.

.

.

.

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -dijo exsahusto

-Si -suspire y bese sus labios

Definitivamene era lo mejor que habia hecho.

-Creo quedebo irme, papa y mama pueden llegar -dije poniendome de pie

Pero el fue mas rapido y me jalo a la cama junto a el.

-Que lleguen -recosto su cabeza en mi pecho y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

-¿Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo? -me desperto Edward besando mi vientre

-Mmm bien -lo bese

-Te amo -me susurro y de nuevo me beso, el era perfecto.

Y era solo mio

-Solo mio -le dije cuando nos terminamos de besar -de nadie mas

-Y tu... eres solo mia, MIA -grito besando mis pechos.

-Mama y papa... -comenze

-Son las seis, aun no llegan, me hablaron hace unos minutos, aun sigue la fiesta -solto una suave carcajada

-Bien, me ire a bañar y cambiar

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto levantando una ceja

-¿Para vestirme? -pregunte abrazandolo

-Para bañarte -sonrio y me tomo entre sus brazos.

Me metio a su regadera y luego el.

-Hoy seras bañada por mi -dijo coquetamente

Y yo me deje, deje que hiciera conmigo todo lo que queria, porque definitivamene lo amaba y nadie cambiaria eso NUNCA.

.

.

.

-Vinimos a desayunar -le dije a mis tios abrazandolos

-Que bueno que vinieron

Nos sentamos en la mesa, aun estaba en el salon, solo que ya no habia mucha gente

Y si, trajeron de desayunar un pan delicioso con chocolate caliente

-¿Y como durmieron? -pregunto Alice levantando una ceja, sabia a que se referia.

-Si, bien, yo muy bien

-Yo tambien -dijo Edward tomando otro pan

-Que bueno bebitos -mama nos acaricio el cabello a cada uno

-Cuentanos Edward, ¿como te va en la universidad?

-Perfectamente bien, tengo unos maestros estupendos y unos buenos amigos -dijo sonriente

Y yo ya los conocia, pero como su "novia" no como su hermana.

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Hay alguna guapa por ahi? -le pregunto mi tia, me enfade, no tia, yo soy de el, soy SUYA, no puede tener a nadie mas.

Lo se, soy celosa.

-Mmmpues si, todas son lindas, sin embargo ninguna es mmm especial -sonrio

Se referia a miii!

Yo se que si..

El piensa que soy especial.

-Bueno, lastima, ya llegara la indicada -dijo mi tio

-Bueno -fue todo lo que dijo

-¿Que les parece si hoy vamos al golf? -pregunto Alice entusiasmada

-Buena idea -dijo papa

-Si, me gusta, -tia tambien la apoyo

Y asi llegamos al campo de golf, no era buena, lo admito, perdi.

Soy un asco en todos los juegos.

Al final gano Edward, mi Edward, y mi tia quedo en segundo lugar.

Yo en ultimo, porque no meti nada.

-Vaya me diverti -me dijo mama abrazandome

-Claro como tu quedaste en cuarto lugar

-Oh mi niña, no es tu problema que no seas buena en los juegos, tienes muchos atributos

-Ja, ¿como cuales? -que podia tener yo, no era lista, ni buena en los deportes, ni guapa, ni nada de eso

-Tienes un lindo cuerpo, mi vida, los chicos comenzaran a notarlo, te lo aseguro -y asi se fue

¿Y a mi que me importan los "chicos" si tengo ya a Edward?

Bufff...

Que tarde

-¿Que hablaban? -me dijo Edward atras de mi

-Mmm, de nada, mama dijo que tenia un buen cuerpo,

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en ese, muy de acuerdo -acaricio mi mejilla

-Y tambien que los chicos iban a comenzar a notarlo

-Eso no me agrado -replico Edward celoso

-Oh mi vida, te amo -le dije en voz baja

-Yo mas -sonrio

-Bien es hora de irnos a casa -dijo papa

De regreso a casa papa no hizo otra cosa que preguntarle a Edward de la universidad, de las materias, calificaciones y no se que mas.

-Edward, te tenemos un regalo -dijo mama bajando las escaleras

-¿A mi? -pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si mi vida, a mi niño hermoso -mama lo beso en las mejillas

-Toma hijo -papa le entrego una pequeña caja verde

La abrio con cuidado y...

-Oh dios, ¿es lo que estoy pensando? -pregunto levantando una llave

-Si lo que piensas es en un vanquis V 12 si, -dijo papa

Un v que?

-oh, waw, no se hubieran molestado, esto es... waw,

-Por ser buen hijo -mama lo abrazo

-¿Que es un v12? -pegunte confundida

-Un auto -me dijo Edward levantandome del piso

-¿¡UN AUTO!?

-Sip

-oh -ya tenia uno y caro, ahora otro, vaya si que quieren a mi hermano

-Vamos a verlo -dijo papa emocionado y todos salimos de la casa

Vaya que era un auto, era reluciente y perfecto, digno de mi hermano.

O mas bien...

Mi novio.. y amante.

_*****HOLA PRECIOSAS! YO SE QUE NO HABIA ESCRITO EN COMO 2 MESES, PERO YA ESTARE MAS AL PENDIENTE, AHORA QUE YA AVANZE MI OTRO FIC HERMOSURAS, LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUI: GRACIAS Y LAS QUE NO, NI MODO NO LAS CULPO*****_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD PRINCESAS! LES DESEO UNA NOCHE HERMOSA EN COMPAÑIA DE SU FAMILIA, ESPERO QUE A TODAS NOS LLEGUE UN EDWARD EMPAQUETADO O LAS TEAM JACOB UN LOBITO!**_

_**BY:**_

_**K...azy =)**_


	26. universidad

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO? **

**CAPITULO 26: universidad**

**POV. BELLA: **

**Bueno, pues la cosa sigue así… el año se paso rapidísimo y así de la nada mi Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome y felicitándome por mi graduación yo solo pensaba en que me iría con el a estudiar lejos…**

-tienes todo listo? –preguntó mama cerrando la ultima maleta

-si mami, ya está todo… -le contesté sonriente

-primero Edward y ahora tu… oh mi cielo, te voy a extrañar mucho princesa –mama comenzó a llorar

-mami te prometo que vendré cada vacaciones y te llamare mami, lo prometo

-lo sé, pero ahora los dos se irán a chicago, aun mas lejos y me duele mucho eso, ya no veré a mi Edward mi a ti –mama me abrazó fuertemente

-oh mami, pero te hablaré, ya te lo dije, y te prometo que estudiare mucho, ya sabes como es Edward me cuidara bien –asintió con la cabeza

-lo sé –sonrió

.

.

.

-ya llegamos –dijo Edward besando mi cabeza, abrí lo ojos y el avión ya había aterrizado.

Tomamos muestras maletas y caminamos hacia algún taxi que pudiera llevarnos al apartamento que mama compro.

El camino fue realmente largo y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-aquí es –dijo el taxista.

Edward pago y bajamos, con todas las maletas que llevábamos, era un lugar precioso, se veía lujoso y tranquilo.

El portero nos guio hasta muestro apartamento, que se encontraba en el piso 3, Edward tomo mi mamo y me besó.

-nuestro apartamento –la sala era preciosa, con grandes ventanales y sofás preciosos color café de piel, la mesa era de vidrio y la cocina grande y espaciosa de veras, llena de vasos, platos y unas cajas de galletas y cereales.

-es perfecto –atraje a Edward y lo besé suavemente –te amo

-y yo a ti –me sonrió

-quieres ir a ver los cuartos? –le pregunté con una sonrisa

-encantado –me tomo en sus brazos y caminamos hacia la primera habitación, era bellísima, y espaciosa pero no me podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera el chico apuesto y guapo que me besaba.

-te amo –le sonreí

Definitivamente la escuela no seria absolutamente nada pesada.

.

.

-porque? –le pregunté confundida, no era muy joven para casarse?

-estoy embarazada –respondió Kate, mi mueva mejor amiga.

-oh, eso es estupendo, felicidades –la abrase

-lo sé, estamos muy felices, tengo dos meses, y Garrett se emocionó mucho –me sonrió

-por supuesto, quien no se emocionaría, un bebé es un gran regalo –y mi corazón sintió un terrible apretón, Edward y yo jamás nos casaríamos porque eso estaba totalmente prohibido y tampoco tendríamos bebés porque podrían nacer con algún malestar.

-hola chicas –Irina nos dio un besó en la mejilla

-hola –venia con un café y una zanahoria

-hey bell's –escuche una voz atrás. Me gire y mi a jane y alec, unos amigos de Edward, alec era un gran pretendiente de jane, pero ella no lo notaba.

-hola jane, alec

Se sentaron con nosotras

-y Edward? –pregunté preocupada

-el esta en clase, sale un poco más tarde, nos vamos a ver aquí –respondió sonriente

-eso es excelente, -respondí bebiendo de mi capuchino

Aquí nadie savia que Edward era mi hermano, para todos era mi novio, y nunca jamás decíamos nuestros apellidos.

-también vendrá Heidi y Félix –respondió alec

-oh eso es genial

-bell's perdón me debo ir, tengo una ecografía y Garrett ya esta allá, te hablo en la noche, va –Kate se despidió de mi

-claro, suerte hermosa

-me dices si será sobrinita o sobrinito –le dijo Irina sonriente

-obvio –grito mientras se alejaba

Todos reímos.

Irina tenia un acento algo extraño, pues era rusa; llego aquí porque su padre murió y su madre era alguien muy estresante así que quería alejarse, sin embargo no conocía a nadie aquí.

-hola guapos –saludo la despampanante de Heidi con uno de esos vestidos que te quita el aliento

-hola –la saludamos

-hola –dijo feliz, su apuesto y enorme novio.

-princesa –alguien me tapo los ojos con sus manos.

Pero no era un alguien, era mi Edward

-amor –grite mientras le quitaba las manos y lo besaba

Sus labios eran deliciosos, sabrosos, todos un manjar, y solo eran míos y jamás los compartiría con absolutamente nadie.

-te extrañe –lo abrase

-yo a ti –me cargo y sentó en mi lugar, luego me puso en sus piernas

-te amo –lo besé de muevo

-sabes que también yo –me besó la frente

-oh ya guapos, dejen de derrochar amor! –dijo Heidi riendo, risas que acompañamos todos

-Heidi que tu lo derroches en la cama no quieres decir que todos lo hagan así –respondió jane sonriente

Irina le abrazó

-tienes razón –reímos de muevo

La universidad estaba de verdad siendo sorprendente, con Edward, nuestros nuevos amigos, definitivamente esto era lo mejor.

.

.

-mami? –contesté el teléfono

-hola cariño, -me dijo mama algo preocupada

-pasa algo? –apague el televisor.

-mm si, hija… nos mudaremos –auch

-como? no entiendo

-regresaremos a Londres, ya sabes, antes de que tu nacieras vivíamos en Londres, tu papa… perdió el trabajo y allá ya lo ofrecieron uno donde ganara el doble, hija aun así pueden venir a visitarnos, o… si ustedes prefieren pueden venir a estudiar a acá –terminó la oración emocionada

-amm… mami, eso es… waw, ok, yo y Edward iremos a Londres a visitarlos, seguiremos al pendiente, hablándonos, pero no creo que podamos ir allá a estudiar, es… tu sabes mami, acostumbrarte otra vez a todo, lo siento –sonaba algo nerviosa

-oh ok, yo… te amo hijita, y te extraño mucho, en las primeras vacaciones conocerán la casa, es preciosa –dijo emocionada

-genial –le dije feliz

-preciosa, podrías pasarme a Edward?

-claro mami, ahora te lo paso

-te amo hijita, cuídate mucho

-tu también mami, te amo –le pase el móvil a Edward

-mama? –contesto con su voz preciosa y perfecta.

Así que Londres, waw… no se porque pero creo que eso sería algo bueno.

.

.

.

Al memos las pocas veces que vaya.

**_***_****_hola hermositas! =) no les había actualizado, zorry! =) pero aquí esta, espero les haya gustado muchoo! =) Londres, será bueno o malo ese cambio, y decidme que opinan de los nuevos amigos de los chicos, todos tendrán buenas intenciones? Mas adelante veremos! Las amii =) _****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K...azy =)_**


	27. DESCUBIERTOS

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO? **

**CAPITULO 27: DESCUBIERTOS**

**POV. BELLA**

**El primer año de Universidad paso sin ningún contratiempo, todo era piel sobre hojuelas, algunas discusiones y ese tipo de cosas hasta que paso lo que nos temíamos. Yo estaba empezando el tercer semestre… en las vacaciones de veranos. **

-Me gusta más esta casa que la otra –le digo a Edward besando su pecho desnudo.

-No veo porque –dice rodando los ojos.

-Claro que lo sabes. Mama y papa tienen su recamar en el otro piso –le sonrío y lo beso- ya quiero regresar a la escuela.

-Yo también –me besa fuertemente, mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda.

-Edward sabes do… -la puerta está abierta y mama parada ahí. Con las manos en su cara y unas lagrimas rodando por su mejilla.

-Mama… -Edward se levanto rápidamente y se puso la playera, para después tomarla de la mano. Mama sigue en shock. Y yo también.

Afortunadamente aun tengo mi ropa puesta.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –su voz es dura y seca.

-Pues que la amo –dice Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo me acerco a mama lentamente, tratando de abrazarla, con miedo a que me rechace. Pero no lo hace me toma entre sus brazos y se pone a llorar.

-¿P-p.. Por qué? –se me encoje el corazón.

-Mama créeme que no es algo que hayamos decidido. Lo siento.

-¿Cu…cuando? –Edward me mira diciéndome "tranquila"

¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila en un momento así?

-Hace… casi tres años. Aun estaba en la prepa. –susurra Edward nervioso.

No sé qué hacer. Me siento impotente… y lastimada. Amo a Edward más que a mi propia vida… pero también a mama.

-Tengo que hablar con Carlisle –inmediatamente se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida. La hemos lastimado. Y mucho.

-Mama… -casi suena como un grito- de verdad siento muchísimo esto. Yo no decidí enamorarme de mi hermana; solo pasó. Siento dañarte, pero jamás dejare de amar a Bella. Nunca –suena seguro.

Ella mira el piso y sale corriendo.

¿Qué hemos hecho?

-Ed… -el inmediatamente ya me está abrazando.

Después de derramar muchas lágrimas siento como mis parpados se cierran, lucho porque eso no pase, pero es inevitable. Ya estoy dormida.

-Es su decisión. Si no les importa vivir así ante la sociedad, realmente no podemos hacer nada. No queremos perder a nuestros hijos –la voz clara y fuerte de papa me despierta. Están discutiendo.

Me levanto de la cama. Estoy cubierta por una enorme colcha verde olivo. Salgo de la cama con un brinco y rápidamente ya estoy en el despacho de papa. Mama se ve abatida y… decepcionada. Papa en cambio está enfadado y… ¿asustado?

-Hola –susurro en voz baja. Me duele todo.

Edward sonríe, pero sus ojos están tan vacios que no parece haberlo hecho.

Extiende una mano hacia mí y yo la tomo rápidamente, pegándome a su pecho. El me hace sentirme protegida, segura. A salvo.

Nadie más me hace sentirme así.

-Hemos hablado Bella. No puedo decirte que no estoy enfadado. Tampoco te voy a mentir diciéndote que me encanta la idea; pero no puedo hacer nada más. Yo no puedo prohibirles nada. No son niños, desafortunadamente. –Se calla unos cuantos segundos- Si alguien se entera en su escuela, serán marcados. Van a ser marcados ante la sociedad, siempre. Jamás podrán llevar una relación más seria.

-Eso no me importa –Edward aprieta su agarre –yo solo la quiero a ella.

-Por ahora –mama me besa la mejilla y sale.

Papa asiente con la cabeza. Sus ojos están rojos, ha estado llorando; me mira a los ojos y siento una punzada de tristeza en mi corazón.

-Ya está todo dicho –también sale.

-Tranquila princesa.

¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¿Cómo es que mis padres ahora lo saben?

-Hay que empacar. Regresamos al apartamento –asiento con la cabeza y voy preparada para volver a un presente muchísimo más tranquilo y libre.

**_***_****_HOLA CHIQUITAS. NO SE SI ALGUIEN SIGA LEYENDO, PERO ABANDONE LA HISTORIA PARA TERMINAR LA OTRA, COMO YA ACABO AHORA SI PUEDO DEDICARME DE LLENO A ESTA. SOLO LES AVISO QUE LOS CAPIS SERAN CORTOS Y PONDRE SOLO LOS NECESARIOS. NO TENGO INTENCION DE EXTENDER LA HISTORIA, SIN SENTIDO. ASI QUE ¡HOLI DE NUEVO! GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUÍ. LAS QUIERO MUCHO… Y CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO. ¡NOS VEMOS!_****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K…AZY =)_**

_"La verdad sin amor hiere, pero la verdad con amor sana."_


	28. CENAS Y TRABAJO

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 28:CENAS Y TRABAJO**

**POV. EDWARD**

**Bueno… para no alargarte mucho la historia… los siguientes tres años fueron los mejores. La universidad acabo para mí, ya tenía trabajo como cirujano y Bella estaba en su último semestre, ya te conté, escogió una carrera muy larga. Mama y papa volvieron a ser los padres de siempre…. Aunque claro cambiaron un poco, sin embargo no se oponían a nuestra relación y eso en parte me asustaba. ¿Qué padres normales no se oponen a esto? Bueno… el temor comenzó una tarde…**

-Me encanta –Bella se limpia el resto del helado con la servilleta.

-Tú a mi me encantas –me acerco a sus deliciosos labios y los devoro. MIOS. Solo yo puedo tenerlos.

-Irina me invito a cenar esta noche… así que te preparas la cena tu solo –hago un puchero y ella se ríe –Eres tan ridículo, mi amor.

-¿Pero así me amas? ¿No? –la miro con ojos de perrito golpeado.

-¿Te amo? No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo. ¡Claro que te amo bobito! –se levanta de su silla y se sienta sobre mí.

Algunas personas voltean a vernos. Estamos en una heladería y… hay muchos niños.

-Vámonos a casita. Tengo que darme un baño

-Yo te lo doy –acaricio su barbilla y me pongo de pie –te amo

-Lo sé; es inevitable no amarme –sale del establecimiento con una sonrisa. Y yo también; no solo es perfecta, inteligente y bonita. También es divertida. Muchísimo.

Al llegar a casa y terminar de bañar a mi preciosa princesa el teléfono comienza a sonar.

-¿Bueno? –apago el televisor.

-¿Doctor Cullen?

-Sí, el habla.

-Es necesario que venga al hospital, por favor. Hay una emergencia y lo necesitamos –es Emily. La recepcionista del hospital donde trabajo.

-Ahora voy –guardo el celular en mis pantalones y me levanto de un salto. ¡Como odio el trabajo nocturno!

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta Bella abrazándose de mi cuello. Me encanta la sensación de tenerla cerca, de saber que me ama y que me pertenece.

-Emergencia en el hospital. Seguro no tardo.

-Bien, yo tampoco tardo. Solo ceno y regreso. Te estaré esperando –besa mis labios y… siento que me derrito. Solo ella tiene ese efecto en mí. Solo ella.

-Ok

La "según emergencia" fue toda una tontería. No era nada de qué preocuparse, algo que hubieran podido resolver con o sin mí.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido –dice Emily con las mejillas sonrojadas. Esta apenada por haberme hecho venir sin haber sido nada importante.

-Relájate Emily. No importa.

Mientras camino hacia la salida del hospital, realmente ansioso por llegar a casa y tener a Bella conmigo despierta toda la noche… Me encuentro a… ¿Irina?

¿No se supone que Bella esta con ella?

¿Acaso…? No. Imposible. Ella jamás…

-¡Edward! –Irina salta hacia mí. -¡Bella! Ella se desmayo en mi casa… yo la traje. La está atendiendo su prima… ¡Alice… creo que Swan!

Y de pronto siento que soy yo quien me voy a desmayar…. Mi Bella… en el piso.

-¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo Edward… ya la revise –Alice esta a mi lado. Ella es ginecóloga… ¿Por qué está atendiendo a mi Bella?

-¿Y…? –la rabia se apodera de mi -¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-Ella está bien. Ahora está dormida… puedes ir –asiento con la cabeza. Me despido de Irina y huyo hacia la habitación que me han indicado.

Esta profundamente dormida. Tiene un golpe en su cabeza pero… ¡Carajo! Se ve perfecta.

Me recuesto junto a ella y comienzo a cantarle.

Tal vez sea muy estúpido amarla como la amo… pero… ¡Es inevitable no amarla!

Es perfecta.

P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A

Y es mía, y eso es aun mejor.

Tres horas después me piden que me retire de la habitación. Pero afortunadamente conozco a la enfermera y me permite quedarme.

La arrullo en mi pecho.

Nadie me va a quitar de aquí.

. . .

Abro mis ojos y me topo con un par chocolate.

-Hola amor –su mirada se ve apagada y eso me destruye el corazón.

-¿Te sientes mal? –cuestiono rápidamente.

Ella niega con la cabeza y me besa.

-Quiero irme a casa

Me doy cuenta que esta vestida y Alice trae unos papeles

-Toma Edward… yo los firme y pague. Es mi primita, después de todo, además así sirve que nadie más ve los apellidos y descubre una conexión –asiento con la cabeza –Suerte Bells

La puerta se cierra, tras de ella.

-Voy al baño; ahora regreso –me mojo la cara y trato de peinar mi esponjoso cabello con los dedos.

Tomo a Bella entre mis brazos y ella rápidamente ya se está quejando.

-¡Bájame Cullen! ¡Ahora!

Niego con la cabeza.

-Pienso llevarte al auto en mis brazos –hace un puchero con sus labios y se recuesta ante mi pecho

-Si insistes.

Noto a Bella nerviosa… ¿Hay algo más?

¿Algo que oculta?

Espera… Alice dijo "Buena suerte Bells"

¿Buena suerte con qué?

**_***_****_HOLA MUÑECONAS… LES DIJE QUE LA HISTORIA LA VOY A HACER LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PORQUE LUEGO YA NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR Y… TENDER QUE ABANDONARLA. ASI QUE MEJOR ESTO A NADA. ¿NO? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. CREO QUE QUEDAN ALREDEDOR DE CINCO CAPITULOS… AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA. ¡LAS QUIERO!_****_***_**

**BY:**

**K...AZY =)**

_"En el amor no se trata de contarlo todo, se trata de no ocultar nada."_


	29. LO QUE OCULTAS

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 29: LO QUE OCULTAS**

**POV. EDWARD**

**La semana paso entre universidad de Bella, reunión con amigos y trabajo… pero te cuento… yo siempre note a Bella nerviosa. Sabía que me ocultaba algo… y no te niego, tenía miedo de saberlo. Hasta aquella tarde donde me relajo… ¿o me preocupo más?**

Tuve guardia nocturna. Ahora voy rumbo a casa. A dormir; muero de sueño. Necesito descansar un poco. Bella ha pasado toda la tarde en casa de Alice y solo espero que cuando llegue al apartamento ella ya esté allí.

Me estaciono y tomo el maletín que está en el asiento trasero. Me encanta mi profesión, solo que a veces es realmente cansada.

Y me deja a punto de quedarme dormido en el automóvil. Por eso siempre traigo conmigo un café.

Abro la puerta con mi llave y me quedo sorprendió.

El apartamento esta oscuro… solo iluminado por unas cuantas velas.

Bella está ahí… de pie con un hermoso vestido blanco; hasta las rodillas.

-Hola nena –la acerco a mí y comienzo a besarla. ¿Qué planea?

-Hola amor. Prepare una cena especial –sus ojos brillan. Solo un poco.

-Puedo verlo

Me hace sentarme en una silla junto a la ventana. Y comienza a traer y traer platos repletos de comida y vino.

Solo que ella se sirve… ¿Café?

-Me da gusto que llegues a tiempo. No me hubiera gustado que se enfriara.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Comienzo a asustarme… ¿Pasa algo?

¿Algo malo?

No dice nada mientras cenamos. Yo tampoco hablo; no tengo nada que decir.

-Yo te ayudo –tomo los platos y los llevo hasta la cocina. Por la mañana los limpiare. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

-Hey Edward… pasa algo. –su mirada esta en el piso. Un retortijón en el estomago me asusta.

-Sí, lo sé. Toda la semanas has estado… ¿Ya no me quieres? –rápidamente levanta la vista y frunce el ceño.

-Te amo –rodea mi cuello y de nuevo me besa. Coloco mis manos sobre su delgada su cintura y la guio al sofá.

Mientras beso su cuello comienzo a quitarle el vestido. ¡Es un estorbo!  
-Edward…. –trata de reponerse –hay que hablar.

Mierda.

Siempre es malo cuando alguien dice esa terrible palabra.

-¿Qué?

En ropa interior ella se sienta a horcadas sobre mí.

-Me desmaye el sábado pasado… porque… ¿Recuerdas que me enferme de gripe hace como dos meses? –Asiento con la cabeza- yo… tome unas pastillas antigripales y… Alice me dijo que… las pastillas anticonceptivas fallaron. Estoy embarazada.

En ese momento mi mundo se viene abajo.

¡¿Cómo?!

La quito y la coloco a mi lado. Mi cuerpo comienza a sudar… ¿Un bebe?

Pero…

-Se que puede pasar… por eso mande hacer unos estudios…. Alice me está ayudando en todo… hoy me dio unos resultados… -se levanta del sofá y saca un papel de la mesita de al lado, me lo extiende y lo tomo rápidamente –espere para abrirlo juntos.

Me importa un comino. Rompo el sobre y saco el papel.

Ella se acerca para leer que dice…

-Oh por Dios –y por segunda vez en el día… mi corazón deja de latir.

**_***_****_MUY CORTITO LO SE. PERO… NO PUEDO HACER MÁS…. ¿QUE HABRAN DESCUBIERTO? LO AVERIGUAREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… ¡LAS AMOO MUCHO!_****_***_**

**_BY: _**

**_K…AZY =)_**

_"Aparte de los nuevos bebés, las madres deben ser las criaturas más hermosas en la tierra." (Guillemets Terri)_


	30. ¿ELIZABETH?

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 30: ¿ELIZABETH?**

**POV. BELLA**

**Mira luego de que abrimos el papel en lugar de sentirme mal… me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué que decía? Uff… mira lo que paso fue…**

-¿Cómo no lo ocultaron? –grita Edward desesperado.

Mama estaba al borde del llanto y papa… ¡Avergonzado!

-No queríamos perderlos –le dice papa enojado.

Yo estoy sentada en el sofá… el sofá cercano a ellos. Acaricio mi pancita. O panzota… ¡Tengo cuatro meses! Y esta enorme porque esperamos gemelos.

-Lo siento tanto hijo. Perdón –mama corre a abrazarlo. Y sé que Edward ya no va a gritar mas. Jamás haría sufrir a su mami adorada.

O más bien la mía.

Edward es… adoptado.

Y eso me hace feliz.

No tenemos la misma sangre.

-¿Pueden contarnos la historia? –pregunto tímidamente mientras bebo mi licuado de plátano.

¡Como he comido plátano!

-Yo… yo lo hago cariño –dice papa al ver como mama estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Vivimos un tiempo en Dallas. Cuando recién nos casamos… haya teníamos unos grandes amigos, casi hermanos… Elizabeth y… Edward. Edward al enterarse que Elizabeth estaba embarazada huyo. Falleció hace unos pocos años en un accidente.

Edward me estaba apretando entre sus brazos.

Unas enormes ganas de ir al baño me invadieron, pero me contuve.

-Elizabeth te tuvo sola; pero… pocos meses después ella enfermo de cáncer tipo 1 y no quería que tú sufrieras. Así que nos pidió que te cuidáramos. Te adoptamos ante la ley… y te amamos como a un hijo.

-¿Ella sigue viva?

Papa se encogió de hombros

-No he vuelto a saber de ella.

Beso sus labios y le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te amo

-Lo sé –su mano se pose sobre mi estomago y comienza a frotarlo –es hora de irnos hay una Elizabeth que buscar.

**_***_****_HOLA DE NUEVO. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 30. DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO CORTO… TAL VEZ MAÑANA ACTUALIZE Y LO TERMINE QUEDAN COMO TRES CAPITULO Y TAL VEZ HAGA UN OUTAKKE. LO ESTOY HACIEN RAPIDIN PORQUE YA NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAS Y REPITO NO QUIERO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN SU FINAL. _****_***_**

**_BY:_**

**_K… AZY =)_**

_"Llorar, es bueno para desahogarse, ya que si te comes las desdichas a la larga, es malo para el alma"_


	31. ¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?

**¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**CAPITULO 31: ¿QUE HACES CUANDO AMAS A TU HERMANO?**

**POV. EDWARD**

**Todo se complico desde que supe que era adoptado, te busque por cuatro meses hasta que di contigo. ¡Minnesota! Quien lo hubiera dicho.**

-Es aquí –Le digo mientras abro su puerta y la ayudo a bajar.

Una enorme panza de ocho meses de embarazo es algo casi mortal para mi Bella.

-Que linda casa –se acerca a mi rostro y me besa con pasión.

Sabe que tengo una tremenda debilidad.

-Se dulce –susurra antes de que toque el timbre.

No me gusta ser grosero, pero cuando pierdo la paciencia no me queda de otra que gritar.

¡Es frustrante!

Me sonríe y me tranquiliza, sus ojos son pasivos tiene un lindo brillo y ahora los siento más expresivos. Con dos dulces bebes en camino nuestra relación se ha hecho mas y mas fuerte, Bella no deja de besarme y decirme que me ama, y aunque a veces tengo que ir por nieve de plátano con miel ¡Con miel! A las dos de la mañana no me puedo quejar. Si los pequeños gemelos quieres nieve.

¿Quién soy yo para negársela?

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayu…? –frente a hay una mujer. Tiene el mismo cabello que yo. Y mis ojos.

-Soy Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto –extiendo mi mano.

Después de un fuerte apretón unas cuantas lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos.

-¿Cu…Cullen?

-Si… y usted es Elizabeth Masen ¿no?

Asiente lentamente con la cabeza y nos invita a pasar.

-Soy Bella… mucho gusto –su mirada rápidamente se posa en el abultado estomago de mi chica. Y unas cuantas lágrimas mas salen, acompañadas de unos cuantos sollozos.

Bella rápidamente la abraza y acaricia lentamente su espalda.

En cuanto tomamos asiento Bella toma mi mano y le da un suave apretón.

-Hace poco tiempo… cuatro meses para ser exactos me entere de la verdad de la verdad. Sé que fui adoptado por los Cullen. Durante cuatro meses la he estado buscando. Y aquí estoy.

Con su mano se limpia la cara.

-Soy Elizabeth, puedes hablarme de tu. Yo realmente siento muchísimo esto; -un pequeño sollozo se escapa- de veras lo siento. Yo era joven, estaba sola y…. me iba a morir. No te iba a dejar en un orfanato. En cambio Esme y Carlisle te darían todo… yo no podía prohibirte eso. Perdón.

Un gran silencio comenzó a crecer. Yo no tenía nada que perdonarle…. Tal vez me había "regalado" pero había sido por mi bien. Solo por mi bien.

-No hay nada por que perdonarte. Solo… ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-Yo… trate pero no tuve noticias de ti. Cuando Edward… el hombre que era tu padre murió yo caí en una profunda depresión porque a pesar de que me había dejado jamás deje de amarlo. Unos meses después conocí a alguien, Marcus. Nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos hijos. Entonces recobre todas las fuerzas… te encontré en Forks. Sin embargo, pensé que me odiarías y me regrese aquí. Hace un año yo… regrese a Forks con Cauis. Estaba decidida a decirte todo… pero se habían ido… y no sabía a dónde. Perdóname.

Suelto la mano de Bella y me pongo de pie… a tiempo para abrazarla y dejar que por fin salgan las lagrimas que tenia aprisionadas.

-Te amo… y siento haber hecho eso

-Shh… yo también mama.

-Ahora… cuéntame de ti… y de esta preciosidad que hay aquí –le sonríe a Bella y ella le corresponde.

-Tomandome la libertad, me gustaría aconsejarle que en cuanto salgamos de aquí huya en un vuelo a Paris. Realmente… va a conocer a su hijo –los tres reímos y tomo asiento en una silla a su lado.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –cuestiona mientras sirve dos tazas con te.

Bella me mira preocupada.

-**Nuestra historia comienza así… tenía tan solo 13 años**… -Bella comenzó a contar cada cosa por la que habíamos pasado. Elizabeth nos miraba impresionada.

La última parte me la dejo a mí.

-** Todo se complico desde que supe que era adoptado, te busque por cuatro meses hasta que di contigo. ¡Minnesota! Quien lo hubiera dicho.**

*********_HOLA CHICAS. PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO. ¡MAÑANA NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO! _*********


End file.
